


Reputation

by sweeetbabe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Relationships, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, F/M, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeetbabe/pseuds/sweeetbabe
Summary: Harry and Ginny don't have the best reputations, which is exactly why the two get along so well.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	1. ... Ready for it?

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a fanfic of 15 chapters, where each one is a scenario and a song by TS, from the album Reputation. It doesn't necessarily follow an order, or, it follows the book, there may be non-canonical things. Anyway, I hope you like it, it was fun to make this story  
> Sorry for any mistake!

**Knew he was a killer first time that I saw him.  
** **W** **ondered how many girls he had loved and left haunted**

''Urgh, since when is he so handsome?’’ The girl beside her whimpered, looking lost in her study plan as soon as Harry entered the library, discussing something with Ron and Hermione, oblivious to all the looks he was receiving. As always.

Of course Ginny had noticed that Harry had grown stronger, and taller, and more handsome, as if that could be possible for Merlin's sake! The two spent a summer together at The Burrow, it was common for her to notice changes, but there was something about _other girls_ noticing the change too, that feeling her stomach turn and her cheeks flush.

''It's just because he has all this mysterious way of saying little'' Dean - her boyfriend !!! - He shrugged, moving unpretentiously in the book and smiling cute, looking at Ginny with that puppy face "You look beautiful today" She tried to smile, really, even though she felt even more blush and laughed nervously, moving her hand like away from praise, and go back to your study.

She had long since - or hoped so - overcome her crush by the Boy-Who-Lived, had followed Hermione's advice and started seeing new people, Michael had not been the best boyfriend of all, if she was being kind, but Dean was good. Of course, her efforts to always be kind and gentleman were overwhelming at times, but nothing that she couldn't stand. It was worth it too, he was a very handsome boy.

Harry laughed at something Ron had said, messing up the black hair she had long dreamed of running her hand over, then denying it and making another comment.

''But it's not fair that you expect me to focus on Herbology when he's clearly trying to cause the female population to die!’’ As if that were her cue, Ginny stood up, almost running, not trying to pay much attention to the fact that his laughter was too good to hear, or that every time he touched his hair, his sweater gave a little lift, showing a small piece of skin.

The girl ran to the middle of the shelves with the excuse of looking for a book, trying to calm down and remember that she was dating (!!!) and that obviously, wishing Harry Potter was not the most sensible thing to do.

"Everything is okay? Do you want help?" Dean scared her, appearing from behind like a ghost, reaching for a Potions book that she could easily pick up. "Is that the one you wanted?"

''Ah .. no, actually, leave it, I find myself here'' It took for her boyfriend to convince hirself that she could have more than one neuron to find the book she was looking for, leaving her alone again.

Ginny hid in the deepest part of the library, happy to calm thoughts about Harry's skin, and how fast her heart was beating when Hestia spoke of him as if she could melt in a puddle before the boy even looked at her, since when she did pay attention to boys? The colleague spent five years without even mentioning it, but apparently, Potter's stretching and changing voice was enough to wake her up.

"Hey, Gin" She opened her eyes almost jumping three feet back, hitting her head on a shelf and the elbow in the corner of another

''Merlin, Harry'' His heart was beating fast, almost out of chest, while the boy was in a lovely shade of pink

''Sorry, I-I didn't mean to scare you ... Is everything okay? '' His worried gaze swept over her, looking for any bruises, and Ginny almost thought there might be some touch of ulterior motives in those green eyes.

**But if he's a ghost, then I can be a phantom  
Holding him for ransom  
Some boys are trying too hard, he don't try at all, though**

''Yes, yes ... I was just, er ... looking for a book '' She wanted to beat herself up

''Eyes closed?'' _No, Harry, don't look at me that way, with that stupid little smile_ , she thought, feeling the organs swirl

'’Just resting before going back to work'' Shrugged, acting very well to hide her nervousness. Since when did he smell so strong? Not that it was bad, by far, but it looked a lot more ... Harry looked a lot less like that scared boy on the platform at the age of 11, and more like a man. And Ginny hated to notice that, too.

**Younger than my exes but he act like such a man,  
so I see nothing better, I keep him forever  
Like a vendetta-ta **

The boy laughed nasally, ruffling his dark hair before getting too close to her, really, almost pinning her against the bookcase and his body, the green eyes looking much darker up close, and his perfume became almost suffocating - and she thought she could die suffocated and happy. Ginny was suddenly hot in the middle of October, her chest rising and falling at an almost deadly pace. The way Harry kept his gaze on her, making her feel small and like prey, was mesmerizing, and her eleven-year-old girl was jumping with joy from side to side, almost tearing hair out. Ginny thought he would kiss her, so close.

Okay, she had a boyfriend, but at that moment, Dean was the last thing on his mind.

**I-I-I see how this is gon' go  
Touch me and you'll never be alone  
I-Island breeze and lights down low  
No one has to know**

Harry stretched, picking up a book on top of her head, smiling awkwardly when he returned, all shy, in the way that only Harry Potter could look cute and attractive, and not like a goofball.

Argh, how she hated him right now.

''Do you think I did a good job as a captain?'' Was she wondering, or did Harry look very disconcerted?

''What? Ah .. yes, you were great, all bossy and everything '' Laughed weakly, trying to dispel the mixed feelings that haunted her, ignoring the tremor that ran through her legs. ''See you later, Harry'' And she left, thinking that if stayed another minute, would do something stupid like praising his ass or any other shit. She had a boyfriend, a great one, how can you think of kissing another ?!

Maybe, _just maybe_ , she hadn't gotten over that noble idiot one hundred percent.

**Months later..**.

''Really, Gin, you're going to be the cause of my death'' The two were lying on the grass, holding hands, while she was propped up on his chest looking at him laughing, passing her nails unpretentiously around, feeling every bit his.

Harry sighed

''Mm .. tell me more '' She wanted to jump for joy, scream to the seven winds that he had kissed her (even though everyone had seen it), and run across the castle in a pure adrenaline shot. But, she was content to hang around with Harry in the gardens.

With Harry!!! Heavens, your eleven-year-old self was in a hospital bed at the time.

''There's nothing to talk about '' He played with her hair still stuck in a tail, smoothing the strands and letting his fingers run down her back, causing delicious chills ''Nothing much ''

''So the fact that you just told me, that I've been on your mind since the holidays, is nothing?'' Ginny wouldn't even comment on that revelation and how much her pride soared. Just knowing that Harry thought about her too, it was a happiness that made her want to dance like crazy

**In the middle of the night, in my dreams  
You should see the things we do, baby  
In the middle of the night, in my dreams I know I'm gonna be with you  
So I take my time  
Are you ready for it?**

''It's a lot, if we think I sleep in the same room as your brother AND your ex boyfriend .. It was almost masochism'' Harry smiled ''But it was worth it'' He shrugged, kissing her again, still with hands on her back / waist, legs intertwined in the grass, and keeping her constantly close, as if to make sure she was there, alive.

Ginny didn't resist, insisting on staying close and that her whole body touched his, sinking the kiss and thinking that she could explode with happiness.

''Taking risks for me'' She commented as soon as they parted, smiling slyly ''How cute, Potter'' Squeezed his pink cheeks, adjusting the crooked glasses

''Dean whimpered all night almost a few days ago ... You are mean, Weasley ''

**Knew I was a robber first time that he saw me  
Stealing hearts and running off and never saying sorry  
But if I'm a thief, then he can join the heist**

''Romilda won't be left behind, don't worry. She and Hestia have been filling my patience since the beginning of the year, apparently irritated by your lack of attention'' Harry laughed, green eyes swimming in a happiness that Ginny hadn't seen for a while ... well, maybe she never saw him laugh so much since Sirius' death. For a moment, she wanted to hug him, but that meant losing eye contact, and it didn't seem possible and right.

''Jealous?'' She denied

''You dream, right Potter, but no, just nauseated that with so many subjects to debate, they prefer to talk about what your perfume is, or, if your kiss is good .. ''

''..And is? Harry is shy then, looking intently at her, looking for some trace of a lie, while tightening her waist, blushing like a tomato

''I can lose half an hour with you'' She smiled, kissing him again only to feel all that explosion of hormones again, trying to hide, and failing, her enthusiasm. She was never feeling so happy.

**And we'll move to an island, and And he can be my jailer,  
Burton to this Taylor (hey!)  
Every love I've known in comparison is a failure (hey)  
I forget their names now,  
I'm so very tame now  
Never be the same now, now**

''I think we stayed here longer than that, Gin'' He looked at her as if she were the most precious thing in the world, delicately running a finger over her freckled cheek, and smiling in the corner when he saw her blush ''You are beautiful''

''Thank you'' She laughed awkwardly, touching his hair, which was soft and fragrant, perfect for hand-rubbing ''You're not bad at all ''

''I'm glad to know that I am within your standard of beauty'' She dropped to the grass beside him, turning her body so that she was facing him, holding her head with one hand, still leaving the other on his chest, who beat rhythmically

''Do you think they're talking about us?''

''Do you mind? Why, er ... people get into my life a lot'' Ginny would usually say that she hated having all the attention for herself, but something about how Harry said that, as if thinking much further, not just talking about gossip students, made her silly heart melt, while smiling and moving shoulders, before leaning down to kiss him again

''Worth it''.

**Baby, let the games begin**  
Let the games begin  
Let the games begin  
Are you ready for it?


	2. End Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, another chapter, and again I am talking about how much fun it was to write this. Remembering that the chapters do not necessarily follow an order.  
> Hope you like it!

**I wanna be your end game  
** **I wanna be your first string**

''Are you alright?’’ Harry was leaning against the back doorframe, arms and legs crossed, assessing Ginny's every move as if he wanted to take a picture in his mind so he would never forget it.

She didn't blame him, she had imagined him for the past year, just to make things with the Carrows less… intense.

''Yes and you?'' They were alone for the first time in weeks. With Ron and Hermione going to travel to Australia, their brothers going home (George continued at The Burrow, but he had gone with his father somewhere) and her mother who didn't seem to want to spend much time there when everything was quiet, it was just her and Harry. And it could become dangerous, eventually.

''The same as always ... want help?’’ He followed her movements, looking too much at analysis that Ginny was cutting vegetables for dinner, going to her side.

''No, thanks'' Anger bubbled up in her stomach, and she wanted to yell at him, about how he could disappear, appear (almost die!) And now act as if nothing has ever happened.

''Gin''

 **I wanna be your A-Team  
** **I wanna be your end game, end game**

''What, Harry? My mom will really fight if I don't-- ''

''--I missed you. Every day'' As she didn't cut a finger off her, Ginny would never know ''And I wanted to say that before but ... er ... it never seemed the right time'' Harry looked bewildered, still too thin for her mother to stop to force him to repeat the dish twice at every meal, with cut hair (Molly did a great job) and a thin beard growing from his chin, making him more attractive than Ginny had ever seen. But she bet that it was also because of all the time away.

''It was a little complicated for me too'' Her heart beat loudly, with unhappy memories of the past year flooding mind, her voice coming out a little too sarcastically

"That's why I ... Shit Ginny, I didn't want any of that shit to happen to you"

''Well, we don't have the best reputation with the world of darkness, do we? You and I had some experiences with You-Know-Who that, by themselves, already make us be hated.'' Shrugged, not thinking she could tell that The Carrows loved hearing about the gossip about their relationship.

**Big reputation, big reputation  
** **Ooh, you and me, we got big reputations, ah  
** **And you heard about me  
** **Ooh, I got some big enemies**

''Sorry'' Harry and she looked at each other, he looked even more disconcerted, his eyes so sad that the green had a gray background that Ginny really wanted to take off by herself ''For not being there for you'' They were close, too close for her to be able to think of something coherent, to think of something that was not a reminder of how she missed his kisses, or how he played with her hair, barely realizing that he was doing it

''You had to save the wizarding world'' She shrugged again, biting her cheek

''This whole noble and stupid thing, I know'' Harry laughed, a small light seeming to rise inside him

''People loved talking about us ... You don't know the things we did. It's ashamed of anyone'' She let her barriers go down. Seeing Harry there, alive, seemed to matter more than the conflicting feelings. Maybe later she would scream and take all that anger and fear out of her, but now, he seemed much more attractive than all that drama.

**Big reputation, big reputation  
** **Ooh, you and me would be a big conversation  
** **Ah, and I heard about you  
** **Ooh, You like the bad ones, too**

Ginny could only pay attention to how she missed that idiot, that characteristic smell of him, his green eyes ... his completely.

Harry was the only one who understood her, who understood Tom and all the shit that came with him, who knew what it was like to be haunted. He was the only one who could make her anger dissolve and make room for that longing that consumed her for all months, the only one who managed to make her feel alive again, even if she did nothing. Just having Harry there was a lot.

''I thought about you''

''You already said something like that'' Joked, wanting to break that tension

''No'' Ah, that little smile ... ''I had to sacrifice myself. I needed to do this. And when I got there ... II thought about you ... before I died ''

**You so dope, don't overdose  
I'm so stoked, I need a toast  
We do the most  
I'm in the Ghost like I'm whippin' a boat  
I got a reputation girl, that don't precede me  
I'm one call away, whenever you need me   
**

What did you say after that?

Harry smiled sadly, running his fingers over her cheek as if to remember what the contact was like, getting even closer, keeping his green eyes locked on her. Ginny almost asked if he felt as ... alive, as she did.

''You were the best thing that happened to me, Gin. By far. And I don't even know if I deserved it.''

''Are you going to tell me you love me? Because if it is, stop this self-sabotage first. You deserve as much as anyone else to be happy. In fact, by my calculations, it is what it deserves to be the most.'' She didn't know where all that courage had come from, but it was Harry who was there, that boy who seemed to mess with her whole system and break all the walls that she built daily to protect herself

''I love you'' He laughed, looking much more sincere than the embarrassed laugh he gave whenever someone came to congratulate him on winning the war ''I wish I could have protected you better '' His thumb ran across a thin scar on her cheek, which she barely remembered when won

''I don't need to'' She reminded him, biting her cheek to keep from stupid tears. It was one of those moments when she felt too vulnerable, naked in front of a crowd.

''But I wanted. I would easily die for you, Gin. ''

**I'm in a G5  
Come to the A side  
I got a bad boy persona that's what they like  
You love it  
I love it too 'cause you my type  
You hold me down and I protect you with my life   
**

''I prefer you alive'' She said, fiddling with his black sweatshirt as if wanted to find a way out, Harry seemed to swallow all the air around them ''Is it better you know? The dynamics of dating a ghost, it must suck'' Hearing his laughter was like a prize. If she could, she would do more

''And our dynamics?'' The boy blushed like a tomato, in that timid and chivalrous way that only The Chosen One could do ''I mean-'' Cleared his throat ''If you have someone else .. ''

''I'm dating, Harry'' His face paled, his mouth opening in a small O, his eyes seeming to turn that green / gray. Ginny held back her laugh, her sadomasochistic self being fed with that ''I never stopped, in fact'' Consciousness realized to hit like a punch, the color coming back into his beautiful face. ''I wouldn't let you be single around. Not when a lot of girls wanted to be The Chosen One'' She rolled her eyes

**I don't wanna touch you  
Just another ex-love   
I don't wanna miss you   
Like the other girls do **

''Jealous, Gin? I thought you were better than that'' The redhead lifted her chin, looking at him defiantly

'’Never, Potter. I know my place'' Harry finally put his other hand on her waist, sticking to their bodies like an old memory of the beautiful times in the gardens of Hogwarts ''I don't know if it was clear that I love you too'' She smiled, taking her hands to his face, feeling the chill run through her body when the roughness of his beard touched her fingers

''I missed you'' Their faces slowly approached, as if to enjoy the feeling of euphoria that preceded them, and Ginny felt completely alive when her lips touched him. It was still sweet, gentle, and overpowering.

Their tongues touched as if it were the first time, gradually getting to know the territory, but soon seeming to remember each other. He squeezed her waist and pulled her even closer, as possible, as she lifted her hands to that soft, cut (but still rebel) hair, scraping her nails into his hairy crown as she remembered he liked it, listening to him growl throat, as if confirming.

''I want to do it right this time'' he whispered close to her lips, as if it were their secret, only theirs. ''If you don't mind being The Chosen One'' He joked making her laugh, finally opening her eyes to see him staring at her, with those long, dark lashes casting a shadow on the emerald green pupil. ''Or being a reason for gossip'' Harry had the courage to feel ashamed

**I don't wanna hurt you (I just wanna be)  
Drinkin' on a beach with (You all over me)  
I know what they all say (I know what they all say)  
But I ain't tryna play **

''I don't care, I already told you ... But explain yourself'' Ginny hugged the boy's neck, standing on tiptoe a little to look at him better, barely remembering the vegetables that should be cut

''You know'' He shrugged, blushing again ''Not just making out under a tree ... these things''

''Ah, but I liked that'' He laughed, lifting her up and taking her to the table, placing her sitting there, his callused and bruised hands on her thigh, causing chills

"You will return?" Ginny nodded, already knowing she would be alone again. But this time, not because he was on a suicide mission 

''I'm going to take the Auror test'' He commented, looking strange ''They'll love making this a big deal''

"Yes, but I really don't care, Harry. It'll be fun to see the things they'll come up with.'' She pulled the strings on her sweatshirt, bringing him closer, before closing her legs around his narrow hips ''If you promise me you won't run away and leave me back. .. ''

''I promise'' His smile was big, and it looked totally real. "But what if I invite you one day ..?"

''To run away? Of course I will ''

 **Knew her when I was young  
Reconnected when we were little bit older  
Both sprung, I got issues and chips on both of my shoulders  
Reputation precedes me, in rumors I'm knee deep  
The truth is it's easier to ignore it, believe me**

Harry kissed her again, this time much more hungry and hurried than before, his fingers firmly on her waist, seeming to want to dig holes in there, reminding her a lot of times when they weren't so calm in the castle grounds. Their tongues dueled in that way that made her transcend to some distance that only the two lived

Her hips jutted forward, brushing against him with a promise of something, whimpering as his thighs tightened further.

Ginny almost smiled until she teared her face when she felt him nudge her in the thigh, a magnificent reminder that she was still messing with him

Harry groaned in her mouth, biting her lip and spreading her hips as if she burned. Always a gentleman

**Even when we'd argue, we don't do it for long  
And you understand the good and bad, end up in the song  
For all your beautiful traits, and the way you do it with ease  
For all my flaws, paranoia, and insecurities **

''Sorry ... er .. for that'' His face contorted in a mixture of pain and confusion, his eyes looking like flames

''Don't apologize for getting hard'' She gave him another kiss, letting him stay a little distant ''I like to know that I move with you'' Ginny moved closer to Harry's ear, feeling confident enough to whisper; '' If you could see how _you_ do this to me too ... ''

''Don't be mean, Weasley'' Harry closed his eyes, his thick voice tickling her neck, before walking away as if he could breathe properly. ''Shouldn't you finish your work with the vegetables? I don't know if your mother would like to see you talking this bullshit.'' Ginny laughed, happy to finally have him back there, to return everything as normal as possible. She had missed it more than she imagined.

''She would say I'm corrupting the innocent Harry Potter'' She raised her red eyebrow as if expected the contradiction

''I can tell you already did this when you were strolling naked in my dreams'' And for the first time since Harry left on his mission, Ginny laughed, throwing her head back and all, her chest swelling with happiness.

**I've made mistakes, and made some choices that's hard to deny  
After the storm, something was born on the fourth of July  
I've passed days without fun, this endgame is the one  
With four words on the tip of my tongue, I'll never say **

_**Some years later...** _

"Did you see what they said about us?" Ginny threw the newspaper on the table, a little irritated, a little laughing

''About you ... '' He cleared his throat, making a strong accent _''Is it taking too long to give the Chosen One an heir? ''_ Harry raised an eyebrow, smiling from the corner and seeming to find a lot of fun in everything

''Yes. That cow still had the pleasure of saying that you are screwing me. What does she know? Was she at our window for our last few fucks, making sure we're using contraceptives? '' He shrugged, cutting a slice of cake and taking it to the plate

''Maybe she knew you came to live with me'' It was true, Ginny had been there (with all her things) for a couple of months, but since leaving Hogwarts, she had been spending more time there than anywhere else. The difference was that now, there were no excuses about 'be without clean clothes' to be able to walk around naked or in his shirts.

''Someone should give her a good black eye to look after ''

''Luv, I don't think punching Rita is good for your reputation'' She shrugged, sipping her tea

''Well, at least she'll have reason to call me crazy'' Harry laughed, looking happy even though it was snowing like never before and it was less than eight in the morning. He had been smiling a lot more since they got it right.

''I don't know what would become of me without you, Gin'' Smiling, the redhead blinked and threw a red tentacle backwards, lifting her chin proudly

''Nothing'' She stood up, going meticulously to his lap, placing each leg on one side of his hips, playing with black hair and enjoying feeling the strong arms around her ''You talk about me, but on page 14 to a huge news about _'Harry Potter and the fight in the Aurors_ ' '' The man shrugged, licking his sugar-stained lips and looking at her as if he were still the most precious thing he had ever seen. But much more man and sure of himself, than with 16/17 years.

''What can I do? Drama haunts me ''

**I hit you like bang  
We tried to forget it, but we just couldn't  
And I bury hatchets but I keep maps of where I put 'em  
Reputation precedes me, they told you I'm crazy  
I swear I don't love the drama, it loves me **

''I'm sure you do'' She kissed him passionately, delighting in the sweet taste in his mouth, and in all that tremor she felt when her boyfriend's hands squeezed her, bringing her closer, and seeming to guarantee that Once she felt it in all its glory ''You're going to be late'' Harry caught her lips again, running a hand on her back, squeezing the back of her neck so she could stay there

''I think they will thank you for not having me for an hour .. That asshole Baxter says so'' Leaving him just to see his face, Ginny stared at him, green eyes still burning with lust, his mouth it was a little red from making out, and there was that little scar next to her left eye, almost imperceptible, but that she had noticed

''Why did you fight with him? In addition to him being a complete idiot, of course’’ Harry exhaled, adjusting his glasses before returning his hand to her waist

''Because I'm not going to work with someone who looks like a Neanderthal'' Ginny laughed, amused at the way he pretended to be tough ''Now please stop talking about him, and come over here '' Before she could get her order , he pushed her away "Ah, what Rita said .. "

'' ..I don't care'' The wizarding world seemed to love talking about them, and about possible marriages, and betrayals, and babies. As always, Harry and Ginny were great reasons for gossip. ''Fuck her. In fact, if she's around, we'll give her one more reason to comment on our sex.''

 **And I can't let you go, your hand prints on my soul  
It's like your eyes are liquor, it's like your body is gold**

The boyfriend looked on fire, his eyes darkening, while that smug smile appeared on his handsome face. She was spoiling him too much.

"Ginny .."

'' .. Skip the romanticism, I'm excited Potter, just do your job'' The man laughed, holding her face and smiling from ear to ear

"Marry me, Gin"

''Alright'' Harry looked surprised, almost as if he had been shocked or punched, still keeping her face in his hands, but moving away a little further

''I'm serious'' He took a black box out of his pocket ''I've been going through this for a week''

**You've been calling my bluff on all my usual tricks  
So here's the truth from my red lips **

Ginny didn't know what to say. She had been thinking about many things to do with Harry, since she was 10 years old fantasizing about a great and perfect love, so at 15 when the thing seemed real, everything fell apart, and at 16, when they came back, she just wanted to live in the present, not caring about the years to come, not even if he would order one day.

The ring in the box was delicate, a diamond cut at the top, not as flashy as the one Percy had given Audrey, but perfect for her, much more than she could ever imagine

"Oh ... that's what .."

'' ..Yes, the rat saw me with that woman because we were choosing the ring for you. Julia was very helpful, more than Hermione and Ron together '' Her eyes prickled, her throat closing in emotion ''Er .. do you still accept?'' They finally looked at each other, Harry looking minimally scared and shy, the that made a tear come down lonely. She hated it when she saw him doubting the love that people could have for him.

''Don't be stupid, of course I do'' When her laugh sounded nervous, she calmed down, accompanying him ''It's beautiful. Perfect'' Her hand was shaking, not unlike Harry's, now that he put the ring on her finger as if it were born to be there, fitting like a glove ''I love you'' Guaranteed ''Suck this Rita, it seems like someone is no longer being rolled up!'' Her fiance - FIANCE !!! - laughed, seeming to explode with happiness, lifting her in his lap and placing her sitting on the table, smiling like a predatory wolf

''Well, _Mrs Potter_ '' Ginny winced when his mouth strolled around her neck, his head falling back in order to guarantee full light to him, his beard causing delicious chills ''We need to celebrate properly''

'' You're going to be late '' She had the presence of mind to say, moaning when she felt a hand massaging her breast

''I dont care''

**I wanna be your first string  
I wanna be your A Team  
I wanna be your endgame **


	3. Don't Blame Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, I know the third track on the album is '' I Did Something Bad '', but, I would have to write something sad about DH or the Battle, and I'm already sad because my phone broke and anxious because today it opens the inscriptions for my entrance exam, so please have mercy and let's pretend this is the third track, and enjoy this cute and slightly naughty chapter.
> 
> thanks, and sorry for any mistake

**Don't blame me, love made me crazy  
****If it doesn't, you ain't doing it right**

Ginny was feeling jealous, which was a stupid thing to feel.

You see that she had been warned, and had seen, about all this persecution on top of Harry, and had already said a few times about how she was not intimidated by the shit Rita was writing, definitely, but when that cow does a ''Search The Chosen One, for The Chosen One'' you can't help but curse her.

Harry's picture had been taken in the middle of his training, while he was all sweaty and shirtless, making bars focused on the action, with his hair all messed up and his eyes determined, each time he forces himself up and down, taking the his chest close to the iron bar, his biceps appeared in all his glory, and his abdomen was spotted too. Even that V-line that gave directly to what was rightfully hers! - since when he asked her to date, at least.

Okay, they haven't taken over the world, but who cared? They thought that no one would gossip much about Potter and his romance with a Weasley .. Of course, they didn't expect that!

_'Harry Potter, The Chosen One, is single and up to date!_

_As you can see (page 10), Harry Potter has been working out like never before, devoting himself entirely to his Auror training, seeming to want to be up to date for any girl - or boy, who knows - who is ready to warm up his lonely nights.  
Now that he left Hogwarts and the whole war is over, who could say that our darling Chosen One would be so willing to stay in shape? It's almost like he are doing this to someone, but the Daily Prophet has already done his research, and girls - or boys - rest easy, there's no one in our wizard's life- '_

"Hey!" She growled irritably, trying to pull that newspaper out again, ready to get a reason to send a badly created letter to that witch.

''No, you're going crazy'' Hermione sat on top of the paper, in front of her at the coffee table and looking a little bit angry too

'' Is she looking for some opportunist to warm up _my_ boyfriend's cold nights ?! How can I not be crazy about this? Would you be calm if you were Ron on this page? Looking like a prostitute? ''

 **Lord, save me, my drug is my baby  
****I'll be using for the rest of my life**

’'Of course not. But I doubt Harry knows that, he wouldn't let any of that happen if he did.'' Her chest burned, imagining all the most beautiful girls sending letters to him, sending pictures, inviting him to dinner. Ginny was not insecure most of the time, but looking at herself, in a small and slightly dull body, and imagining a tall older woman with evolved breasts was torture.

''I hate that woman ... Didn't you fix her?'' She almost snarled, thinking of all the scenarios in which Harry betrayed her. It was unfair to think that, he would never do any of those things, but it was impossible not to think. If that had come a week ago, she would have been calm, but when she hasn't received a letter from him in eight days and is close to menstruating, Ginny feels that maybe she is bursting with hormones.

''She's not lying, technically, nobody knows about you.'' That made things worse. Would they have to shout to the seven winds they were dating for Rita not to turn him into a product?

The girl could have said something about it, but then she felt vulnerable in a way that she hadn't allowed herself since she was eleven, trying not to pollute her mind with theories that explained it; _'Harry didn't want to be seen with her.' 'Harry preferred other girls' 'Karma was finally working and she would get back the hearts she had broken'_

**I've been breaking hearts a long time  
And toying with them older guys  
Just playthings for me to use**

As if it could read her mind, the brown owl entered the Hall, still half empty, too early for it to be flying, stopping a little irritated in front of it while waiting to be released. Ginny took the parchment off her leg and let it fly to the owlery as it looked like.

**_'I'll be investigating a situation at Hogwarts at nine o'clock in the History room. They said something about someone being in trouble. Just warning you :)_ **

**_With love, Harry '_ **

''What did he send?'' Hermione was still sitting on top of her Prophet, but she snuck as if she wanted to read, so curious that it looked like Ron

''Nothing, just talking about being fine'' Lied, because the friend would not love the idea of Potter making excuses while she should be studying - and he too - to date in the castle with her.

She had loved him, for a long time, and ever since they were together again, Ginny had been feeling really happy, smiling at every clandestine conversation in Flu, or in the mirror they shared, even in those little moments when he appeared with a false call to be taken care of, just to grab it in an empty room. But it was disappointing to think of more beautiful girls paying attention.

The redhead hated that damn Rita, made her think of that shit about her boy.

**Something happened for the first time** **In the darkest little paradise  
** **Shaking, pacing, I just need you**

[...]

When it was ten minutes to nine, and Ginny had already cursed (mentally) some people who insisted on commenting on Harry's body and how they wanted to be able to send his letter to the Prophet - apparently, the best letter would compete for the chance to go out with '' The Chosen One '', which she found very stupid, since Potter was so much more than that fucking title - the girl got tired of walking back and forth in the common room, pretending to study and review Transfiguration, and in a moment Hermione's distraction, she ran away.

Sneaking up to the correct floor, listening intently not to be caught by Filch or anyone else, Ginny managed to get into the room, looking twice into the hall before entering, the pitch formed from the closed windows and the extinguished candles consuming her.

'' You arrived early '' Of course, her stupid boyfriend was already there, hiding somewhere in the cloak, as if he were a murderer.

'' I thought I'd hurry up a few moments '' The candles around her were lit, while the door seemed to lock behind her, and she saw him after almost two months - live, at least. Harry had really stopped being that slender teenager, now his broad shoulders had gained strong, turned arms, and his dark blue shirt was tight around his chest. She could see a ripple or other in the abdomen, the narrow hips holding the black pants, while his thighs also appeared slightly. It was nothing exaggerated, but she understood a little, that obsession of the Prophet. Besides, now he wore a beard - which Ginny always supported - and as much as his hair was still that rebellious mess, he was lower on the sides after the cut Molly had made, making him look less like a frightened teenager, and more like a man.

'' Hello '' Harry smiled, as she approached the teacher's desk and leaned there, crossing her legs and watching him approach, smiling from ear to ear '' I missed you '' He held her face between the hands, giving a loving and calm kiss, nothing much, while the redhead melted in a puddle

'' If Hermione realizes that I'm gone-- ''

'' --Ron is also here '' Harry lowered his hands to her waist, pulling her closer, while looking into her eyes, the emerald green looking much more beautiful live ''I hope I'm not disturbing anything '' Ginny she shrugged, wrapping her arms around his neck, feeling pushed to sit on the edge of the table, which she did promptly

''I already said. I can waste half an hour with you ''

 **For you, I would cross the line  
****I would waste my time**

'' How are we with suitors? Too many letters? '' She let go, letting sarcasm drip into the sentence, trying hard not to look too crazy

'' Some, but I've made my choice. '' His strong, callused hands tightened on her skin, slowly pulling her shirt out of the skirt. And Ginny's chest widened, her heart beating fast and that jealousy burning inside her stomach like erupting lava.

"Hm. And who's the lucky one? '' She was happy with the effort she had made not to roll her eyes at the thought of a second Fleur - much more irritating and beautiful - beside him

'' You Gin '' Harry commented as if he said the sky is blue '' The last time I checked, I was still your boyfriend'' The man smiled a little hesitantly, raising an eyebrow and seeming to analyze it in the best way Auror possible ''Did you really think I would prefer someone else? '' She shrugged, feeling too unsure to speak. It was silly, wasn't it? There was Harry, _her Harry_.

''Just hormones '' Blame it on her cycle ''And the fact that you're gone for a week. I don’t know, it doesn’t matter” But that didn’t take his attention away, in fact, it only got worse

''Ginny .. I'm with you, and no matter what the fuck that rat writes, the only person who will ' _' take advantage of my body_ '' 'He rolled his eyes ''It's the lady here'' His finger lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him

'' I know, I don't know why to think about it '' Lied, pulling him closer and locking him between her legs ''How much time do we have? ''

'' Not much, unfortunately'' His hands went back to work on her waist, going up inside the shirt and touching her warm skin, causing goosebumps that made her crazy, just like anything else he did ''Sorry for the disappearance, we had some training problems'' He shrugged ''Someone fought with someone for making a comment about his girlfriend, I don't know'' Ginny laughed, holding her boyfriend's face in her hands and leaving her insecurities aside, happy that he was there

''You're crazy'' Harry kissed the tip of her nose, smiling affectionately

''They said something like that, along with, _'You lost your mind, Potter!'_ Not that I care, anyway. ''

 **I would lose my mind  
****They say: She's gone too far this time**

'' You look hot in that outfit .. I had some wet dreams about it, in my sixth year '' Harry kissed her cheek, down her jaw and disappearing into her neck, making her throw her head back and grunt a little while she carried her breasts forward, almost fainting at the touch.

Finally the buttons on the shirt were opened, leaving her creamy, freckled skin on display, and the purple bras she had bought just for a moment like this.

"Did you like it?" She bit the man's soft skin, moaning when the hand went down to her thigh and squeezed there, under her skirt and very close to her panties

''Damn. That memory will be my company on lonely nights.'' The girl laughed, lifting her chin and pulling him closer

'' I'm glad I'm still moving your head '' Harry rolled his eyes

'' You always move Gin, and please don't stop. '' The two of them kissed fervently this time. Her hand hunted the hem of that blue blouse, moving it out of the way quickly, being able to explore the new undulations of his body. It didn't take long before she had her skirts crammed around her waist and no bra and her shirt, moaning as she felt Harry's lips graze her skin, her hormones exploding in ecstasy with that attention, making her clit ache with lust.

'' Oh Harry .. oh '' She lost her strength when a hand touched her wet panties, caressing them lightly, in the way he knew was making her delirious.

A reminder that he still knew her tastes, her secrets, that he was still her

 **My name is whatever you decide  
****And I'm just gonna call you mine**

'' I dreamed of it every day, '' he whispered into her warm skin, pushing the soft fabric aside and opening it, as if looking for the way home on a well-known map. Ginny saw stars behind her eyelids when she finally got the attention she wanted, throwing her head back as she arched and straddled her boyfriend's hand, calling out his name as if it were her last prayer. "Fuck, Gin"

'' That's the idea '' Managed to gather enough strength to say, the lust of the forbidden to hit her hard

His fingers disappeared inside her, which for Harry was the most beautiful sight after his dick did that, and he couldn't stop the moan from coming out of his mouth, while kneeling in front of the table and rolling up the thighs of that libertine redhead, bringing her closer to the edge and smiling like a predator when he saw her so close, hot, wet, perfect.

'' OHMERLIM '' Ginny screamed as soon as she felt her hot lips around her most sensitive spot, trembling with the erupting heat that rose up her belly and hit her face, pressing her fingers into the wood for fear of collapsing. Harry's beard scraped deliciously on it, his fingers still doing a delicious job massaging that particular spot, and his lips being wonderful as always. It was surprising that she didn't come right away.

She loved him, Merlin help her, because Ginny was hopelessly in love with that man.

**I'm insane, but I'm your baby  
** **Echoes of your name inside my mind**

Harry smiled and moaned every time her strong thighs tightened, the fabric of her skirt kind of hiding him there, and it was like living an eternal teenage dream, with Ginny in her uniform moaning his name as he hid in her midst . When the redhead arched her back to the max, screaming and squeezing him as if she wanted to kill him right there, Potter almost came along, watching her wet his fingers and hand, running like a beautiful waterfall, making him feel triumphant for the feat.

He stood up, all pompous, sucking his fingers like he was one of HoneyDukes best sweets

"Hm .. even better than Molasses Pie" "He smiled devilishly, raising an eyebrow and winking cheeky at her" "Looks like someone missed me"

'' It's just because I have a high libido '' She shrugged, biting a smile and trying to look disinterested

'' I'm sure you did, Gin '' And he approached, holding his hands beside her and looking at her still hungry

'' Do you really like these clothes? '' Joked, holding the question of whether it was the clothes _on her_ , or _any other_ would do, too.

'' I like it, you look absurd wearing a skirt '' One arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her close, making his erection touch her '' You look beautiful in everything, actually, but something perverse in me always liked you like that ''

'' It's because it's forbidden '' His eyes got darker in those lights, shining with lust '' Inside the school, with a teacher nearby ... those things '' Harry nodded, biting her chin before speaking;

'' It may be, but only if you exist, it drives me crazy '' Ginny laughed, blushing at that declaration like a passionate fool, pulling his face so that the two looked at each other, and blaming her need for it

'' You leave me too. Just today, I wanted to hex some three people who wanted to send you letters with photos to get The Chosen One '' She revealed, perhaps because with Harry, these little secrets seemed too silly to be kept, perhaps because she just wanted to hear the confirmation that there was some Chosen, even if she is an idiot, would be her.

'' Well, they would all be heavily ignored '' His thumb caressed her creamy, freckled cheek, his green eyes staring at her as if unraveling all her secrets ''In case it's not clear yet, I'm kind of in love with you, to the point of getting into fights when someone talks shit about you, or faking a call by McGonagall, just to see you ... just to be clear ''

 **Halo, hiding my obsession  
****I once was poison ivy, but now I'm your daisy**

'' It's just shit that went through my head. Rita should blow herself up '' Ginny felt too naked then, admitting her jealousy and being irrational, looking sideways as if looking for something to face

'' Should'' They were both silent ''Tucker commented on you romantic background and I attacked him so hard, I think his lineage is lost '' She managed to laugh a little, still a little shy and disconcerted, but at least looking on your face ''I don't want to hear someone say something about you and what you've done in the past. And if it's worth talking about, he definitely had a lot more than three boyfriends in his life, so I think it was a valid fight, even though some don't seem to agree.'' He also smiled, looking back at her as if he expected her confession. Harry would never pressure her to do anything, especially talking, no matter how hard he was and she was half naked in front of him. Ginny wanted to kiss him even more

'' Thank you, but I didn't have to defend myself ''

'' I know, but I wanted to '' shrugged '’I would do anything for you, Gin ''

'' Even burn pictures of tall, prettier women than Fleur?’' Harry laughed, giving his lips a long peck on her lips

'' I don't even have to think twice ... now, if _you_ want to send me a picture '' Ginny tapped his shoulder, laughing and feeling relieved, as if she could breathe in peace

''As long as you don't run away anymore...'' He denied, kissing her tenderly, as if they had all the time in the world and it wasn't in a classroom that the two were about to have sex

"I would never survive without you"

 **And, baby, for you, I would fall from grace  
****Just to touch your face  
****If you walk away  
****I'd beg you on my knees to stay**

And then they kissed again, not seeming able to talk, especially when she opened his fly and held his hard cock, giving him the affection he deserved, while she heard him moan inside her mouth, seeming to be lost in the senses.

'' I need you, '' Harry whimpered, pulling her close again, dropping his pants and underwear as Ginny spread her legs wider, waiting for that glorious moment that would make her thank him for being alive.

The two of them moaned silently with every inch of Harry entering, she contracted with each little thrust just to see him throw his head and lock his teeth groaning, getting deeper and deeper until his pelvis touched.

It was majestic. The best moment.

'' My fingers don't get to the feet of this, '' She moaned, kissing his boyfriend so hard that they barely knew how not to get hurt. She sucked on his tongue and bit his bottom lip when thrust as formalized, at first slow, as if it were a preview of what was to come next

**I get so high (oh)  
** **Every time you're, every time you're loving me  
** **You're loving me  
** **Trip of my life (oh)  
** **Every time you're, every time you're touching me**

'' More '' Ginny sharpened her nails on her boyfriend's shoulders, losing consciousness whenever he rolled his hips and touched her in the right place, one hand still working in her midst, making her moan louder and louder

''Bloody hell, woman '' He increased the pace, pounding hard, taking them into that abyss where they both loved to be, kissing every part of her that he could find free; her creamy neck, her mouth, her cheeks, her breasts, any part was worth it.

They groaned together, trying to hold on to the rest of their strength to keep from giving in, trying their best to make it last a few more seconds, as if spending a few more months away was as terrifying as being sentenced to go to Askaban.

'' I don't ... ohh Harry, I need to ... '' Ginny barely knew how to finish her sentences

'' Come Gin, come for me '' He didn't need to speak twice, feeling that familiar tightness around him as the redhead seemed to want to drain him entirely, shouting his name and looking him in the eye as she broke up. Which made him go too, hitting her even harder as he came hard, grunting and clasping his hands on her ass, as if to keep her from moving away.

Ginny felt her chest ache with the sea of those feelings, thinking that there was, and never was, anyone who could do it as well as that man.

'' I love you '' he whispered, foreheads glued and eyes heavy, chest rising and falling hard

'' Me too '' She smiled, so beautiful he could come again '' How much time do we have? '' Looking at the watch on his wrist, he assessed the time he had made with Ron

''Half an hour''

"Time for one more, don't you think?" Harry felt hot, laughing at that hell beast he had beside him. Not that he ever complained. For her, he would easily die.

"Give me five minutes and I'm all yours"

'' You're getting better '' The brown eyes shone dark with desire

'' Training has helped me ... I have to spend that energy somewhere '' Ginny raised her eyebrow, looking at him a little menacingly

'' Keep spending it at the gym, thank you very much '' He laughed, amused by that jealousy, because for him, no woman made his heart beat so fast and his balls hurt as much as that angry, hard redhead in the fall. No, not even the most beautiful of Veela would make him so happy.

And as if confirming the thoughts that already came round, Harry knew that he wanted her for the rest of their lives.

**I get so high (oh)  
** **Every time you're, every time you're loving me  
** **You're loving me  
** **Oh, Lord, save me, my drug is my baby  
** **I'll be using for the rest of my life**


	4. Delicate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took me a while to make this one, and just yesterday I deleted three times and started from scratch. But I finally liked what I wrote.  
> Clearly, not canonical, since, there were no death eaters at that wedding or the kiss Ginny gives Harry in her room. The death eaters, I took it off because, Harry deserved one last day of peace, and the kiss, I just delayed it
> 
> Thanks to the people who enjoy this story, I still find it very strange to think that people who read what I write (not being my best friend, who reads absolutely everything).  
> :) 
> 
> follow me on tumblr @/sweeethinny there are more works

**This ain't for the best  
My reputation's never been worse, so   
You must like me for me**

Her dress made her so beautiful, so ... radiant, like a masterpiece in the Louvre. The dress rolled with Ginny's movements as she walked around the tent, the fabric rolling back and forth. 

In the golden light, the fabric glowed like flaming gold, rare and wondrous to behold. Her hair was braided at the top of her head, but the rest of the locks fell majestically on her back and shoulders, and Harry could almost feel their softness on his fingers. 

He wanted to be able to get up, go to her and make a complicated bow to make her laugh, before taking her out to dance, putting his hands around her waist, feeling the fabric on his fingers and rolling it around the tent as if she was the most important person at the party, not Fleur or Bill.

He wanted to be able to tell everyone that they were together, too. 

He wanted to know how to dance. 

''Barny?'' The melodious voice called out to him, sitting across from him at the table and tossing her hair behind the shoulders, before raising an eyebrow and biting a smile. So beautiful it hurt. 

"Ginny, how are you?" Harry smiled, happy to see her up close, and to smell that characteristic scent of flowers. There were rings on her thin fingers, and her nails were painted white with gold and violet sparkles. Everything made her so…gorgeous. It was unfair that Ginny was beautiful like that. 

''I haven't seen you in a few years ... so, have you been to the lake? Dad did a great job of gardening in those parts’’. Of course he had gone there. In fact, he had seen it closely for the past two summers, and really, it was quite serene with all the flowers, cut grass and nearby stone path. 

''I didn't see,'' he joked, ignoring when George or Bill looked twice at their interaction. 

"Oh! I'll have to show you then.'' She stood up, smoothing her dress before looking at it again, those eyes that looked like they had been dipped in chocolate, looking radiant and excited by the escape. ''Come with me?'' Ginny offered an arm, and Harry couldn't help but laugh; it was hard not to say no to her, even when there were all those other thoughts lurking around him. War, his mission, Voldemort, Dumbledore's true story ... Ginny always gave him peace. 

**We can't make  
Any promises now, can we, babe?  
But you can make me a drink **

''Do you want a drink before we go?'' He offered as they passed a plate that levitated with glasses full of glimmering liquid. 

''Sure, why not?'' Ginny approached, and in her high heels, she could easily reach his ear to whisper. ''Don't tell my mum. She won't be pleased.'' Harry nodded, taking two before heading out of the tent, knowing that only the Weasley brothers were looking at him. 

He would deal with them later. 

The night was lovely, with bearable weather and stars dotting the sky. A wind swayed the trees and Ginny's dress slightly, but nothing that required a cape or warm clothing. Which Harry liked, because the redhead's legs beside him were too beautiful to be hidden by pants. 

'’You look beautiful,'' he commented, sipping the drink. He didn't know exactly what it was, only that it was bubbly, with a hint of sweetness and a refreshing aftertaste. 

''Thank you. Fleur has good taste.'' The two continued walking in companionable silence, without many intrusive thoughts, just enjoying what seemed to be the last night of peace. ''I didn't give you a birthday present.'' They finally arrived at the lake. The moon shone in the reflection of the clear water, the night glittering on the surface, making Ginny's skin glow even more gloriously, her eyes shining just like her dress. It was breathtaking. 

"No need. I'm happy just being a part of things.'' The music was just an unknown, almost imperceptible noise, and Harry liked that silence. 

''You look good, too, by the way.'' 

**Dark jeans and your Nikes, look at you  
Oh damn, never seen that color blue**

''Even though it's kind of weird to be talking to you in that way'' He laughed, nodding awkwardly and blushing, hating that his skin was so clear that body and showed too much of his blush

''It'll be over soon ... we have more ... fifteen minutes before I go back to being Harry Potter'' His voice sounded like he said it wasn't that important, but Ginny didn't favor it, as her chin and eyebrows advanced smiling corner

''I will wait fifteen minutes before I can kiss you then'' And as if it doesn't include anything here, she bent down to take off her heels and sit on the grass, sinking her feet into the water ''Come on, I don't want to be alone'' He followed, rising like pants to the knee and taking off shoes and like stockings, sitting next to you and feeling the skin cool when you sank it, sighing with regretful temperature change

"Hm .. about the kiss .. I .."

''..I'm not going to kiss someone who looks like my brothers'' Harry laughed, biting his lip and looking back at his feet, feeling some moss on his shin

''I don't think I would like to kiss you while I'm like this'' Was it sincere, looking at her ''Do you want to swim?'' Where had this idea come from?

He blamed her, as well as that strange drink and all this feeling that it was the last time.

''Yes'' Ginny seemed to hesitate a little before speaking ''But you'll have to take care of me later, you know, making my hair dry and everything back in place, because Fleur and my mom will die if they see me dripping water and all blurry''

''At your service''

Then they started to undress, and Harry had already swam a few times with Ginny, but seeing her in a swimsuit was quite different from seeing her in her underwear, and his mind seemed to find the pieces highly entertaining, creating very specific scenarios that made him thank that he would soon dive into icy water

**Just think of the fun things we could do  
'Cause I like you**

The minutes passed quickly, between laughter and meaningless conversation, plunges into the placid, icy water, and lovely silences. Until they were floating, Ginny's body unlike Harry's and their heads meeting, foreheads on each other's jaws and uneven breaths

''You're back to normal'' she pointed out, and Harry had barely noticed that he was showing his own body again, blaming Ginny's body for it. As if reading her thoughts, the redhead licked her lips, sinking her body into the water again and pulling his face to hers, kissing him so hard that Harry almost drowned, half lost when his feet scraped at the bottom of the lake, before repaying with all your fervor as well.

She held his face with a certain territoriality, sucking on his tongue and approaching their bodies, smiling when Harry grunted at the contact, not even the icy water being able to stop him.

His heart was pounding in his ears when he pressed the redhead to a rock, holding her a little higher, lining up their heads and managing to sink the touch as he wanted.

They had some kisses like that at Hogwarts, but that one looked different, as if ... as if it was loaded with lack, fear and worry, as if the world was going to end tomorrow and they just had one more chance to kiss.

Harry thought that could be true.

''Ginny'' He sighed, anxiety eating him alive, as he managed to use all his strength to get away from the redhead, looking her in the eye, and almost moaning when he saw her red lipstick smeared all over her face, wondering how he was ''I like you. Really'' Harry wanted to say that, wanted to affirm just in case ... just in case he died and she never knew.

He very much doubted that he would make it out alive

**Is it cool that I said all that?  
** **Is it chill that you're in my head?  
** **'Cause I know that it's delicate**

Instead of answering, or blushing, as he imagined she would, Ginny pulled him in for a kiss again, even more in need, looking much more sentimental and sensitive than all the years Harry had been around.

''This is my gift'' She murmured against his lips ''For you to remember me'' They finally opened their eyes, winking at each other in a daze ‘'You know If you have some Veela wherever you are, doing whatever’' Ginny swallowed, and when he was older and remembered that day, Harry would remember seeing a touch of fear and jealousy running through her eyes, as if that girl, who turned his head and beginning to almost fall ill with all that whirlwind of feelings, it could be left aside by anyone else in the world.

''I will be busy enough to think about veelas,'' he assured her, hoping she understood behind his words. _'I will never be able to see anyone other than you'_

''Good, that was the good side I was looking for''

The two swallowed again, and the sensation of her bare skin (in parts) on his fingers almost made him pass out, thinking how that was his life, how he could be so lucky to touch her intimately and devastatingly.

Harry could never be the same again.

And he didn't even want to.

**Is it cool that I said all that?  
** **Is it too soon to do this yet?  
** **'Cause I know that it's delicate**

They kissed for much longer than Harry could remember, hands wandering and stumbling until he was the one who was pressed against the rocks, groaning when she sucked on his neck and bit his skin, looking territorial as at Hogwarts. He would never complain about that.

His hand went down her spine, feeling the delicious sensation of his fingers discovering her soft skin that is usually hidden by the shirts, before finally squeezing her ass, shielding the moan in her mouth, while dropping her head slightly back, leaving let him delight in all his flesh.

''Harry'' Ginny sighed as his fingers dug curiously to that spot hidden in the middle, which even under water was hot as hell. ''Do you have your cloak?’’ As if he had woken up, he looked at her, stopping his fingers on the fabric of her panties.

''Yes'' And as if by magic, they were dry, and hidden, walking hurriedly to The Burrow again, laughing softly every time their feet tripped or that they saw some guests seeming to enjoy the party too much.

But the laughter ceased when they went up to her room, especially when she took off the cloak and looked at him a little hungry, vaguely pointing at the door with one hand, hoping he would protect them from the world.

For just a few hours, he needed to forget everything that awaited him.

Harry finally locked the door and put on the protection and muffling spells, before having his neck wrapped around Ginny's arms and his mouth occupied with hers, calmer than at the lake, but still hungry as a hungry man

They fell on her childhood bed, moaning softly when the horizontal position made them comfortable and very close.

''I was tired of standing up'' He declared

''Me too'' Ginny laughed, on top of Harry and looking like the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, with her makeup a bit smeared and her hair not too dry, as well as messy. Messed up by him.

His ego inflated when he thought he was the first boy to leave her that way, and yet, the first to be lying in her bed.

She was also the first to leave him like this.

And Harry knew it would be the last.

**Third floor on the West Side, me and you  
** **Handsome, you're a mansion with a view  
** **Do the girls back home touch you like I do?**

Soon the clothes came off again, not to the point of being totally naked, but Gin's underwear looked much thinner now that they weren't submerged, and Harry could feel it hot on top of his erection when her hips turned, which caused a loud groan from both.

''Merlin, this is good'' She did it again, and this time, he can't control the thrust of his hips upwards, which caused much more than Ginny's subtle movements. The two looked soft after the shock on their bodies

Harry kissed her again, running his hand down her entire body, enjoying the sensation of her breasts supported by the simple light pink bra, groaning when he pressed his pelvis even closer to her. Her hands went to her back, unbuttoning the piece and freeing soon after, blushing when Harry's green eyes reached the flesh, seeming to live a dream.

''You are beautiful'' was all he managed to say, running his fingers over the hard nipples of her creamy breasts, mesmerized by the freckles that covered part of her skin, feeling their weight and how perfect they were. Harry made her move closer to finally catch one of them with his mouth, sucking as if he had been doing it for years, and almost enjoying hearing his name coming out as a cry from her lips.

Suddenly, his underwear started to get slightly damp, and for a moment, he thought he had really come without even realizing it, until he noticed that it came from Gin, the proof that he was doing everything right. And more eagerly now that he was being encouraged, he massaged the other breast, while still using his mouth there. The vague hand went down her side, half shaking with all the growing lust, until found the fabric wrapped around her hip, playing for a moment there, not quite sure what to do.

''Do it'' Ginny forced him, taking her hand and leading him to her middle, finally touching her, and heavens, she was soaked ''Please'' The request came out so needy that Harry almost moaned along with her when he removed that piece and slid his hand to cover the bare area, losing the senses when it feels so hot and slippery, using the fingers as a guide, exploring the entire area

"I'm going to need you to help me," he admitted, a little embarrassed. They never made it that far, just once he put his knee in the middle of it and Ginny rubbed it like it was the best thing in the world. But _that_ , it was absurdly better.

**Long night, with your hands up in my hair  
** **Echoes of your footsteps on the stairs  
** **Stay here, honey, I don't wanna share**

Ginny guided him, and to her delight, Harry learned quickly, which was a blessing, because her moans and hips rotated over his erection were so wonderful it was like being in paradise.

Confident, he slid a finger inside her, moaning and tensing when he felt her crush him inside, much softer and hotter, while his palm got incredibly wet and the moans grew louder and louder. Harry turned them over, getting on top to get more control, using his thumb to touch that knot that seemed to take the redhead in another dimension, while carefully placing another finger and watching him disappear into her

He had dreamed of it a few times, imagined how it could all be, but his mind was nowhere near as detailed with that, just believing it would be too good, ignoring the rest. But it was exciting to see her, getting more and more red and noisy, riding his fingers like the was the best broom in the world, whimpering his name and scratching his skin.

It was wild.

His cock inside his underwear throbbed in pain, his balls seeming to compress each time Ginny swallowed him more, and when he increased his pace and saw her lift her back while squeezing it until it was almost impossible to take his fingers off, Harry knew they were progressing to something more

''AAAHHH'' She dug her nails into his shoulder, pulling him in for a hungry kiss, biting his bottom lip and furiously moving her hips ''H-arryyyy'' Ginny moaned as her brown eyes dilated and looked like two black holes in her face, her vagina milking him and then wetting him completely with orgasm, her clitoris swollen and looking highly sensitive at that moment.

His ego inflated to the heights.

Seamus talked a lot at times in the dorm, and commented at times about making witches come, and as he heard from a girl that they usually didn't do it easily because the guys were horrible. But Ginny didn't seem to think it was bad, and Harry almost screamed and jumped in celebration..

Daring, as fuck, he bent down until he reached the middle of it, seeing everything up close and feeling salivated at the idea of sucking it, but his confidence had a limit and he didn't think he could succeed in that too, so he contented himself with just licking it to suck all her excitement, feeling his hair tug and the screams starting again.

Harry sucked on his fingers as soon as they left her, and pulled back a little more to suck in her entrance, trying not to touch the clitoris that seemed to be too sensitive.

When he came back up, Ginny was a red mess and out of breath, very much like a hungry animal.

It was sexy

'' _You_ were supposed to win the gift'' She said after a few minutes staring at him, running a shaking hand over his cheek and smiling

''Ah, I loved this gift, make no mistake'' His cock throbbed, but Harry really didn't care much, thinking it was much sexier to see her that way because of him, than wanting to deal with his erection now. ''How did I do?'' Seamus had said that some witches lied, but that didn't seem false, even so he questioned

''Do I have to say?'' Gin laughed, flushed and looking like the most beautiful work of art in the world, and he cursed Voldemort once again for stealing it from him. Not even enjoying your girlfriend was allowed. The world has never been so unfair.

Harry didn't want to leave her, and he wasn't thinking about just having to leave her room and go back to the tent.

She seemed to realize this

''You'll be back, and then everything will be fine'' She said, looking much less radiant than before, even so smiling and caressing his skin.

Harry wanted so badly to be hers forever, because no doubt there would never be another one for him, but Ginny would still live, marry, still enjoy the many years that he had left. It was almost unfair to want to declare his love for her again, now that he was about to run away to know Merlin where, and possibly die at the hand of a psychopath

"Are you tired?" He wanted to change the subject, feeling bad for being aware of it.

Harry wanted so much to have more time with her. Maybe a lifetime.

But his life wouldn't be that long, so he would have to be content with that.

Better little than nothing, he thought irritably.

''More or less'' The two made themselves on the bed, she lying beside him, facing his direction as she ran her fingers over his chest, boldly down to his stomach, then down to his navel ...

''No'' Harry stopped her ''No'' He said again, a little breathlessly when her fingers touched him. He wouldn't be able to leave her if he knew what it felt like. ''Sleep, it was a busy day'' The music was being drowned out the windows, as well as the conversations, and inside the world seemed just theirs, with nothing to interrupt them. The boy smoothed her face, also on his side, while also playing with her hair, memorizing every bit of it.

It would never be enough.

''I didn't want you to go'' Her voice was a little shaky, but nothing that passed over her face. Her brown eyes seemed to weigh and the darkness of the chosen room made her look like a goddess, taking Harry closer and closer to paradise before throwing him up there. Not that he complained.

''Neither do I Gin, now go to sleep'' His girlfriend's (?) soft hand stood over his heart, while finally giving in to sleep, closing her eyes and breathing lightly, looking at peace, and much more fragile than he never thought it was possible.

He couldn't have her in danger, let Voldemort use her like he did Sirius, he ... he wouldn't be able to live if Ginny was killed, not even a minute. And that was why he had to go, that he would have to leave her. That perfect and happy life, the sunny days by your side, never belonged to him.

**''I love you''** His dick didn't hurt anymore, sad as he got up from the bed and kissed her forehead, covering her with a plaid blanket and memorizing her face before putting on his clothes, ready to leave her forever.

It was for her sake, he think, so that she had the opportunity to live a life, to have a marriage as beautiful as Fleur's, so that she could be totally happy alongside any other man who didn't put her in constant danger.

Even though, Harry completed it alone, closing the door to her room and sliding down the stairs, he never had a chance to be that man.

**Sometimes I wonder when you sleep  
** **Are you ever dreaming of me?  
** **Sometimes when I look into your eyes  
** **I pretend you're mine all the damn time  
('Cause I like you)  
**


	5. Look What You Made Me Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this time it didn't take me so long :)  
> I had difficulties with the ending but I think I managed to finish it in a decent way
> 
> keep commenting, i love reading your opinions (and follow me on tumblr, is @/sweeethinny)

**I don't like your little games  
** **Don't like your tilted stage**

''Look what they wrote about us!" Harry looked at her, a little still tired from the morning sex round, his brain soft and with little ability to understand anything but Ginny's naked breasts, right next to him _''Harry Potter , 32, Order of Merlin blah blah blah, was seen chatting animatedly alongside another ex- Holyhead Harpies player, other than his wife, Ginny Potter (or can we call her Weasley again?)_ '' Ginny turned her head to him, a little too furious for nine on a cold Sunday morning "Terry is a lesbian! And she knows it."

''Why do you still buy this?'' Harry yawned, cuddling up to her chest, smiling at the softness of her breasts, better than the pillows, as he felt her nails on his scalp, almost driving him back to sleep.

''Why do I need to know what they are saying about us?'' He knew it wasn't really a question, so he kept quiet ''Forbidden romance is a hell. They've been separating us for years now, do you remember that about our marriage?''

_Rita no longer wrote alone, now she shared the gossip podium with Beau Miller, a man no one really knew where he came from, and seemed to have won people's hearts more for his beauty than for the work itself._

_'' ..Of course, what he writes is pure shit ' Harry grunted angrily, throwing the newspaper into the fire and watching it burn, irritated that he said that about Ginny ''They said she has kept me under the love potion .. Ginevra Weasley! The woman who knows very well what it is to have no control over yourself while someone else manipulates you like a puppet, would make me drink love potions! ' Harry clapped his hand on the table, suddenly feeling like he was on edge. ._

_He thanked for being alone._

_''Is the future Potter keeping our chosen one under a potion? ' Harry feigned a very forced accent, his hand on his chest while blinking pompously into nothingness ''To hell with 'Our Chosen One' ''_

_It was just as irritating how much they got into their lives, saying filthy things about the two, making silly assumptions about betrayals, love potions, and even a teenage pregnancy - the picture of Ginny with Teddy in her arms gave them that._

_Harry was so tired, especially now in the week of their wedding, where he was so nervous and upset that he thought he was about to fall to the floor with a heart attack. And it made it worse that Ginny was in France with Fleur, for something about her dress._

_They always made him look like a fool, and Harry definitely hated them._

_And it was with this resignation that he left his office, marching furiously to the building where the Prophet was._

**The role you made me play  
** **Of the fool, no, I don't like you**

''How to forget? I think Beau is still scared of me'' He laughed nasally, hugging the woman's waist and burying his head more in her breasts ''But it wasn't just me who did it, if I remember correctly, in your seventh year you also lost the head''

''She caught me on a bad day'' Ginny defended herself

_It was supposed to be a calm Quidditch Final, at least it was what she expected._

_She was prepared to face Ravenclaw with all her blood, determined to win and make use of all those training sessions under the rain and mornings that had barely emerged. She would win._

_Harry being there, helped a lot too._

_''If we win .. '' She said when the two met in the locker room still empty, for just one conversation._

_"When you win," he said, kissing the tip of her nose before listening to her again, with all his attention and affection._

_But then there was the press, as usual, and Rita Skeeter was there too, asking about silly stuff._

_Ginny was on the edge, missing her stupid boyfriend who got bogged down with jobs until he missed the last trip to Hogsmeade, afraid to lose, eager to have scouts in the audience who would assess her potential to the last drop, judging her good or not for her team, nervous about the exam of her NIEM's next week .. It was so much, that having Rita distorting her words was not a real desire._

_That smile ... Ginny was so eager to take it away._

**I don't like your perfect crime  
How you laugh when you lie**

_''But Mrs Weasley, have you been playing just to impress a certain person? ' That had been the question after Ginny had scored 8 goals in less than an hour, and helped Gryffindor to win the Cup and being an incredible captain, being quite modest._

_Of course, because everything about her was always intertwined, in some way, with Harry._

_With little patience left, she decided to smile sarcastically as took the feather in her hand and kneaded it until there were no more pieces left, approaching the woman in a very unfriendly way, which made her startle and take two steps back, cowardly_

_''Yes, and I've been well rewarded for that. As you can see .. '' She waved her notebook with her wand, making it burn and end up nothing less than dust on the dirty floor of the locker room ''I'm great with my hands''_

**You said the gun was mine  
** **Isn't cool, no, I don't like you (oh!)**

''You're really good with your hands'' Harry kissed the one who was resting beside him on the bed, also kissing her finger with their wedding ring, feeling the cold gold against his lips

''Thank you, I got better with time... You are lucky that I don't mind all these intrusions, because I already received some invitations to run away from you'' The man laughed, lifting his chin to look at her, green eyes playing fun

''I can't even believe what made you stay'' Ginny shrugged, smiling and running her nails over his shoulders

''Your fortune, of course''

_''Ginny Potter getting married out of interest?_

_That's right wizard world, the Quidditch Team's great player, Holyhead Harpies, received a marriage proposal from a Puddlemere United_ _Team player, which we were unable to identify. And he claims that Ginny Potter told him that she will only marry Harry Potter because of his fortune._

_More information on page 15.''_

_''Does the man say that but they don't know who he is?'' She snorted ''She loves to make me look like a disguised bitch'' Harry barely looked up from Ron's letter, drinking his coffee and wondering if he should get a piece of cake or cookies._

_''She does it because she knows you read and it hits you ' The bride turned like a rabid dog towards him_

_''Hit me? Please, Harry! I am furious that they do not destroy the image of a man who proposed to a committed person, but make up this shit about me .. I'm sure that tonight she will be there'' The Ministry party, the one that the two tried to make up any excuse for not to go, but that in the end, he had been obliged to attend. ''Do you know something? I will use the diamonds you gave me. And I'm going to buy a new dress.'' Ginny got up from the table_

_''I thought diamonds would be for special occasions'' He joked, still not looking at her_

_"And isn't that special?" He risked looking at her; her cheeks flushed like fire, hair up in a quick bun and his shirt as pajamas ''Wear your expensive suit too. We will be the most glamorous couple of that idiot party'' And then she left, stomping firmly and still babbling curses along the way._

_[...]_

_''How I look?'' Ginny came out of the closet, and Harry started to wonder if they really needed to go to that stupid party, or if he could invent a disease that made him stuck at home._

_She was stunning, the dress was golden and long, falling very close to her body and with straps so thin that he didn’t know how they didn’t split in half, a straight neckline that made her breasts look so stunning it was like he was 17 years and be embarrassed to see them. Her hair was tied in a neat bun, the diamond earrings matched the ring he had given her last month, delicate but shiny like party globes. Her lips were blood red, her eyes painted black and gold that made Harry forget the time she had spent in the bathroom._

_''Wow'' He blinked a few times, watching her approach and fix his tie, blinking innocently and laughing_

_''Thank you my love, you are also beautiful ..'' Her hands smoothed the suit well aligned, seeming to approve that he had listened to her and put on the expensive piece ''I loved the gold buttons, they really make a great pair with my dress'' Ginny put her arm through his ''Can we go, Mr Potter? I need to parade with my rich fiance around.''_

_''I never felt so happy that I was being extorted'' They laughed, finishing getting what they needed before apparating to the Ballroom who were told it would be the event, identifying themselves at the entrance and smiling at the first camera that appeared , ignoring all the looks that some gave him "I come back from the dead, but what they care about is whether my future wife is about to kill me to keep my fortune or not .. "_

**But I got smarter, I got harder in the nick of time  
** **Honey, I rose up from the dead, I do it all the time**

_''Because it sells more newspapers when they talk about a selfish bitch'' Ginny faked a smile ''Look, everyone commenting about us.' The circle of journalists seemed about to burst with excitement when they saw them coming in, ignoring anyone else more important that it passed them, seeming to argue about who should go to the couple first_

_"They must be arguing about what you had to do to get these earrings"_

_''I hope they're being creative .. Just a blowjob wouldn't pay'' Harry laughed, wrapping his arm around her waist and bowing a little - she was on heels, they weren't so different in height now - to whisper;_

_''But I wouldn't mind buying you jewelry for every time you have your mouth full ' The woman blushed, biting her lip and looking at it boldly_

_''I'll have an arsenal of them then'' Before he could make any further comments, their names were called, and Rita Skeeter was right there in front, smiling from ear to ear_

_''Mr and Mrs Potter.'' Her false tone got to make Harry sick ''As always; admirable'' Rita blinked a few times at the diamond in Ginny's ears, almost approaching to assess the jewel ''It would be an honor to have an interview with you, there are several fans who are dying to know more details of the wedding of two such important...wizards'' She looked up and down at Ginny, as if assessing whether she was worth it that much._

_Because, she was always Harry Potter's girlfriend, and nothing more. Forget her career as a player, and all her other merits._

_''I can only say it will be luxurious'' Ginny commented, as much as it was a lie ''Nothing more'' She smiled falsely ''And even, I remember putting your name on the list'' Rita seemed to be excited, eyes and puffing out the chest_

_''We have an extensive list, you see, but we don't forget you'' Harry assured_

_''It's a great honor-- ''_

_'' --The list, of course, forbidden people'' The redhead smiled from ear to ear ''Now, if you'll excuse me ... ''_

_**I've got a list of names and yours is in red, underlined  
I check it once, then I check it twice, oh!  
Look what you made me do** _

''She spoke shit of our marriage for a week'' Harry sighed ''I have never been so sad''

''She made me do that'' Ginny shrugged. ''That dress really made me beautiful. I hate you for tearing it up'' She slapped her husband on the back, who was laughing against her warm skin.

''You didn't look angry when I did that. In fact, I remember you groaned a lot. We had complaints from neighbors underneath''

''Living in a building was the worst idea ever'' Harry nodded, getting back on her chest, smiling at the feeling of being at home. ''She asked me for help\ last week''

"Who?"

''Rita'' Ginny laughed ''Maybe that's why today's story, she must be mad since I refused to help her''

**I don't like your kingdom keys  
** **They once belonged to me**

_''Me and you?'' Ginny spoke a little disappointed, looking at the empty room and then at the woman in front of her ''_ _I work at the sports session, Rita''_

_"But I need you to help me, Chudley Cannons has this new player and .."_

_'' ..I won't intercept them for you, do your dirty work alone'' The blonde nodded, looking unexpectedly like a demon from those muggle movies she and Harry had been watching_

_''My job is not dirty, Mrs Potter, it is as worthy as yours'' Ginny laughed, staring at her with an even worrying calm, seeing that lying red face in front of her ''We should unite here, be solidary with the other.''_

_''A job that consists of being invasive in the lives of others and making up lies, is not a worthy job, Mrs. Skeeter'' The last name looked like poison on her lips ''The last time I helped you, my name ended up in a not so friendly story about a naked photo of me that they had taken and were trying to sell around ... It seems that you didn't think much about the 'female sorority' before launching the article defaming me''_

_''I don't invent anything'' Ginny nodded sarcastically, turning away and heading back to her work area_

_''I'm sure not ... But thank me Rita, for not writing gossip'' Then she looked over her shoulder, still seeing her standing there ''I would have great topics to comment on''_

**You asked me for a place to sleep  
** **Locked me out and threw a feast (what?)**

''I think they're going to fire her ... Beau has also been walking the tightrope for the past few days'' She dropped the newspaper, lying on the bed and coming face to face with Harry, rubbing his face and sighing tiredly ''Not that I care, it's just Karma''

''Definitely'' The husband kissed the tip of her nose, then the cheeks, until he reached her mouth, smiling and winking still a little sleepy ''The guy who sold the photos is still in prison. I went to Askaban yesterday and saw him, he looked a little crazy and upset when he saw me. The guards say he started having nightmares about me killing him.''

''Urgh, can't this family stay away from the drama for even a second? If Beau listens, you can be sure that tomorrow is the first page dedicated to that. **_"Harry Potter, the savior of the wizarding world or a torturer of defenseless poor people?"_**

''He's definitely not a helpless poor. And he's lucky that I didn't find him, because I would have left him with more damage than just a cut on his shoulder'' The green eyes darkened, and Ginny knew he wasn't horny ''They treated him so lovingly I even thought they would give him they own bed for him to spend the night ... While you can't leave the house for a week!''

''It's an unfair world, babe'' And as if that still didn't torment her, Ginny kissed her husband, relieved by the feeling that ran through her, as if the tension had evaporated away and only the two existed

**The world moves on, another day, another drama, drama  
** **But not for me, not for me, all I think about is karma**

''But I have you, my great savior'' She kissed him again, less deeply this time ''Some guys told me I deserved it ... You know, for whatever shit they believe I did. Michael met me on the street and said it was just me reaping what I planted.'' Harry rolled his eyes, sighing and seeming to control any instinct to leave their bed and go after each one

''I hate them so much'' Ginny nodded ''Last week a trainee made a joke about your poster is on the bedroom wall, facing the bed. I don't think he wanted me to hear'' His wife laughed, throwing her head back and happy that he could break the tension ''I'm serious, he affected having seen death''

_'' ..I leave it facing my bed, because you know, don't you? Lonely nights and everything'' Harry took a deep breath, already being spotted by the freshman's other colleague, who was as white as paper looking over the boy's head, his eyes wide._

_''If you continue like this, only what you will have will be lonely nights'' Then his malicious laugh stopped, and Harry even doubted that his breath was gone._

_''Erm .. Sorry, Har ... Mr Potter'' The boy turned around, looking much more like one of their children when they were caught tampering with something where it shouldn't have been, not as an auror in training._

_''Not that you should apologize to me, it wasn't my ass that you were using as an aid to wanking ... But hopefully next time, it will appear in your mind and leave it soft enough to not want to play for a week''_ '

**And then the world moves on, but one thing's for sure**

**Maybe I got mine, but you'll all get yours**

''He's still not looking me in the eye'' Ginny was still laughing, trying to contain the noise so as not to wake her children but looking almost impossible

''I really hope he saw your ass instead of mine .. Not that yours is ugly, I love her'' She kissed the tip of his nose, reaching down to squeeze the naked flesh ''All round and perfect'' Another kiss

''But it wasn't the one he wanted to see'' Ginny nodded, letting her be hugged ''I'm sorry for all this meddling''

''You don't have to apologize for anything, they're the ones who are fucking invasive. I accepted that life back in my fifth year, when you kissed me, and it wouldn't change a single point of my decisions '' The two looked at each other, Harry looking much more naked than he really was, blinking those beautiful green eyes in her direction, with a slight smile on his face

''I love you ... even if you are just here to steal my fortune, or if you are looking to get away with someone else ... ''

"... Or that I'm keeping you under the Love Potion?" Harry laughed, nodding

''Yes, I still love you so much'' Ginny smiled, even after all these years, still blushing shyly

''You look so romantic after I fuck you good'' He shrugged

"That's what they say ... But they say a lot, they already said they couldn't trust me when I was only 15 years old."

'' ..And today they use your opinion as a guide'' Ginny reminded him ''They always seem so sorry when you talk about the war'' Not that Harry talked much, but there was always a lecture here or there, and rather intrusive questions on the anniversary that marked the end. ''Rita always seems sorry about that time, but I never know if it is because we discovered her cover or just because there is a little humanity in her ... Anyway, I don't trust her at all. Not that she trusts me too much, of course. ''

**I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me**

**I'll be the actress starring in your bad dreams**

Harry laughed softly, running his fingers over her cheek and outlining his wife's face, as if he wanted to frame her to never forget. Ginny took a hand on her cheek, kissing the scar he had acquired in the fifth year, as if to prove that they were there now. Better. Alive

''The date is coming ... What will they all write this time?'' Ginny shrugged, interlacing her fingers with his and approaching her husband, wrapping her bare leg around his waist

"Some shit that will make somebody cry and say 'he was just a kid!' while they congratulate you and frighten our children'' _Our children_ , it was one of the things he would never tire of listening to. Harry chuckled, relaxing against her, laying his head back in the middle of her soft breasts, being surrounded by that heady scent that he would never get sick of.

''Isn't it crazy to think that Teddy is already so big? We're getting old ''

''Oh, don't say that too loud, magazines love to remind us of that. Last week a magazine said I should cut my hair again to 'look younger'.'' Harry laughed, running his fingers over the red strands that were on the pillow, not as long as when they were teenagers, but not as small as when she was played, but still incredibly beautiful.

''We're not the same anymore, are we?'' She doesn't need to ask what exactly he was talking about. The war had changed everyone, but Ginny and Harry would never be forgotten about their changes, even if she cut her hair and he let his hair grow, there would always be a gossip magazine reminding them who they once were. Students leading a movement against the Ministry, teenagers having to deal with things that not even an adult would handle well, among thousands more.

''It would be impossible to be'' She smiled a little colorless, before her maternal instinct warned her ''James woke up.'' And the alone and comfortable moment was over, the two of them picked up their fallen pajamas by the bed and they dressed at impressive speed, much faster and more prepared than when they were young and didn't want to be caught by Molly. Her mother was much more understandable than a 7-year-old son, under locked doors

They would never be the same again.

**I'm sorry, the old Taylor can't come to the phone right now**

**Why?**

**Oh, 'cause she's dead!**

''Good morning, mate'' Harry unlocked the door when the little one knocked, waving him to come to bed with them, as he knew it was his wish

''Morning'' he murmured sleepily, still looking sleepy, scratching his brown eyes and crawling on the sheets to stay in the middle, laying his head on his mother's chest like a baby, before going back to sleep calmly. Ginny kissed his slightly sweaty hair and hugged the small body that was now glued to hers.

''How long until the other two come too?'' She whispered, laughing softly as ahe tried to hear if there was noise from the other rooms as well.

''A few minutes'' Harry didn't look sad ''We can still run away ... We took them all and we were gone for a week'' Ginny laughed, denying and using her free hand to ruffle her husband's hair

''You could never do that'' She unmasked him ''But we can get away after an interview, I know the kids will love it ... ''

[...]

When the day came, there were, as always, reporters, cameras and people everywhere. It seemed that they never got tired of questioning every morbid detail of what the trio had been through in those years at Hogwarts.

But before the second interview started, Harry simply apparated with his whole family out, leaving everyone gaping when the six Potter (because Teddy would **always** be a Potter) simply disappeared, waving to the journalists before landing at the beach house of them, not far from London, but hidden enough that no one could find them.

"Tomorrow this will be on the cover of magazines" And it was.

''I do not care. They forced me to do this.. Ask about all the shit I went through? I do not care. Tease the kids?'' He waved to the kids running from Teddy who claimed to be a monster, laughing and screaming loudly, looking a lot less tense than they did a few minutes ago, when five journalists surrounded they to ask questions. ''I don't accept'' Harry would never let them take away their peace.

_''Harry Potter, the wizard who saved the world or just a man in need of attention?_

_Harry Potter, 32, First Order of Merlin, Chief of Aurors, attended the Annual Anniversary Meeting of the End of the Second Witch War, with his wife Ginny Potter, his sons James, Albus and Lily Potter, as well as his godson Edward Lupin (known like Teddy). After the first interview (see more on page 15) the wizard who saved the world looked irritated when some questions started to be asked, and simply apparated the whole family out._

_What does the editor of this newspaper think of this? Of two things, one; does the wizard who saved the world need attention and need his name back in the tabloids, or is it just a way to make everyone forget the possible betrayal he committed (see more on page 18) last Friday? ''_

**Look what you made me do**


	6. So it goes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay, it is always complicated to write these chapters
> 
> for this chapter, a special thanks to @theroomofreq who helped me and didn’t let me give up and delete everything, thank you honey <3
> 
> and besides, I made a playlist with songs that remind me of Hinny - link ar the end -, at some point in their lives since the first contact, and yes, there are three Brazilian songs that I couldn't help but put, so if you can find the translation, read the lyrics, are spectacular songs
> 
> TW: for depressive feelings and suicidal thoughts
> 
> follow me on tumblr :) @sweeethinny

**See you in the dark  
All eyes on you, my magician**

It had been almost two months since the battle was over, since Voldemort was destroyed, and all those people died. It had been almost two months since Ginny and Harry had returned.

It had all been so fast that she didn't even remember it; _two nights after that May day the Burrow felt like the worst place to stay, Ginny was so suffocated that even though she breathed normally, it felt like her lungs were not getting dry at all. It was so difficult to accept, so complicated to deal with all that ... but she was not alone._

_Harry looked the same, even if in different ways. He dodged conversations, disappeared for hours, and always seemed to be prepared to wake up and fight again._

_They were both so destroyed, it didn't even seem to be real._

_Then, on the third day, when Ginny jumped into the lake in the middle of the night even though it was light rain and cold wind just to feel something, being submerged by who knows how long, Harry was there, jumping together and going after her with a wit that for a moment Ginny thought she had jumped into the ocean._

_''Oh, Merlin!'' He grabbed her shoulders, lifting her with all his strength, looking scared to hell. ''Ginny, fuck!'' Harry hugged her, cold and trembling, crushing her against him, his heart pounding as fast as a parade of 100 hippogriffs. ''I thought… heavens, I thought you were drowned'' She felt so fragile it felt like sugar in his arms_

_''I'm fine'' She whispered, like a secret in his ear ''I'm here'' Her nails dug into his cold skin, her breath coming out in sobs_

_She didn't remember how long the two of them stayed there, or when they started kissing, or even how they ended up together in the living room, hugging each other in front of the hot fireplace, in silence. And for the first time in those three days, or in the whole year, she wasn't sure, Ginny breathed easily, feeling safe. Feeling something._

After this episode, the two resumed in secret, thinking that it was not necessary to communicate to anyone at the beginning, and that they deserved to have something just for themselves. It was a relieving peace when there was no need to explain every detail to anyone.

But it was pretty tricky when the fucking Wizarding World Savior was secretly dating, because Harry captured all eyes on himself, even though he tried to camouflage himself anyway

**All eyes on us  
You make everyone disappear, and**

''I wanted to be alone with you'' he whispered in the midst of all the confusion in that Hall, pretending to fix his tie.

It was another tiring Ministry event where everyone would be assessing Harry's every move, commenting on his clothes and the way he had cut his hair, or the scars that appeared on his arms, and Ginny was even happy with the burns that still persisted in the his skin, because she had marked him on the neck last night and was still barely visible.

"That witch keeps looking at us," Ginny whispered too. She smiled at the woman who seemed a little curious about Ginny's proximity to him. "Maybe she wants an autograph from me."

Harry laughed, disguising himself with a cough before turning to talk to whoever wanted his attention, leaving her alone in the middle of everyone.

He looked very handsome, with the elegant black suit and the cut hair - but still messy - his weight was starting to come back now that he ate nutritious and healthy food, and, Ginny thought, he looked more and more like that boy she dated in her fifth year. Even though many things had changed, many things, that burning in her chest and the tightness in stomach every time he approached and whispered in her ear, or blinked boldly when no one was looking, were still present.

And as much as they were in a room with 500 other wizards, and her entire family was nearby, it was as if when the two stood side by side, only they existed.

**Cut me into pieces  
Gold cage, hostage to my feelings**

''Harry looks very happy'' Hermione approached, speaking as if it were a secret that no one but them was allowed to know ''I wonder what has changed''

''What?'' Ginny replied, not wanting to report that she was following him with her eyes, looking for the best way to escape to a bathroom or some dark, empty room.

''I said that Harry looks very happy. Reminds me of sixth year...'' Hermione said, looking at Ginny with all that knowingness that only Hermione had, smiling restrained while raising a brown eyebrow.

''I don't know, maybe it's because there is no more war, and his name is no longer marked to die'' The redhead shrugged, while speaking very naturally ''Teddy has done a good job of leaving him good mood too''

"I don't think it's just him," Hermione insisted, before leaving and walking towards Ron.

Ginny looked for her boyfriend by the eyes, his head protruding from some around him, not looking so excited to talk to anyone around him, nodding as usual and barely opening his mouth, scratching the back of his neck and ruffling his hair as usual . When the green eyes went up and looked for her too, she thought his visions sparkled, a light pink color rising on his cheeks as he secretly winked at her, before turning his full attention back to the man in front of him.

She can barely contain the feelings that ripped through her chest, her lungs filling with air and relieving all the tension that it was to be in those events, where everyone always insisted on remembering Fred's death.

Ginny knew she was hooked up to the neck by that noble idiot.

Since that kiss after the game against Ravenclaw, the sunny days clinging to the gardens and any dark alley that existed, Bill and Fleur's wedding day when he left, leaving her with no promise of return, alone in that absolute terror it was Hogwarts, even today, when they sneak into the lake, or into each other's room - Harry was in Percy's old room.

And she couldn't see a future where Harry wasn't there.

**Back against the wall  
Trippin', trip-trippin' when you're gone**

''They're going to drive you crazy'' Ginny said as soon as she managed to approach him without generating suspicion, grabbing a glass of wine and wetting her lips - she would be 17 in a few weeks, but who really cared? She had lost a brother, had the right to drink a glass or two.

''They always leave me'' Harry replied. Ron and Bill approached, including them in a banal conversation clearly in order to free him from all that tension, which did not make sense, because many people also wanted to talk to Ron, who was sometimes more tense and nervous than Harry.

''Gin, are you following our wizard everywhere?'' Ron commented, looking slightly loud, Bill laughed, but looked closely at the two, who were keeping a safe distance.

''No, we just crashed around here. I came to get wine'' she said, raising her glass ''I was talking to Hermione, and then another witch too old to wear a dress as colorful as that'' She lied, just because she knew that no one would confront her about the truth. Hermione had spoken to her, and there were many witches in very colorful dresses for an event like that.

The conversation continued, without many interesting things and complex subjects, just a chat that you would easily hear in a banal meeting of friends. The brothers eventually pulled away, and as much as everyone still looked at the remaining Weasley next to Potter, Ginny continued with her performance, tasting the wine and biting her cheek to keep from smiling when she saw Harry's eyes on her lips.

''If you keep looking at me like that, everyone will know'' And this time, after saying that, she left, leaving him alone for anyone who wanted to disturb his peace.

Nothing was still so easy, in fact, just those moments where the two teased each other and hid giggles were so simple, the rest of the hours, it was still tense and difficult to endure, and eventually, Ginny broke down completely with the reality that hit .

There were nightmares too, that chased her almost every night, just as they chased Harry, which had made them start sleeping together, hugging each other whenever one woke up flushed, sweaty and trembling with fear, ensuring they could find that spot of balance that only seemed right when they were side by side.

And these events were definitely the worst, not just by all eyes on them, but the feeling that nobody could talk about anything other than the War, the deaths, the losses ... Everyone knew that Fred was incredible and everyone those attributes that they make a point of talking about after the person dies (even if they used to speak ill of him before), Ginny didn't need to be remembered every two minutes.

''Corridor to the right, fourth room'' Harry whispered as he passed, the voices around him muffling slightly, but nothing that Ginny couldn't hear. Their ears were trained to recognize his noises from impressive distances.

Ginny smiled, feeling the excitement burn her body, happy that almost everyone around her was paying attention to the story that Shacklebolt was telling, to the point that they didn't notice when the Savior of the Wizarding World disappeared with the youngest of the Weasleys.

**'Cause we breakdown a little  
** **But when you get me alone, it's so simple**

Nor was there time between her entering the room and being able to look around before she was grabbed and her lips were attacked, crushed against Harry's, which, like her own, tasted like wine. She could easily get drunk, and she wouldn't be complaining.

''I hate to like being so provoked with every move you make'' Harry spoke against her mouth, pushing her further against the protected door of everyone outside.

''But I wasn't even teasing you'' Ginny said.

Not in the last few minutes at least, she thought, laughing.

"And licking your lips and drinking the wine very slowly, is it natural now?" Harry snapped, looking quite affected, attacking her neck skin with delicious hunger.

''It's hard to take without smudging my lipstick'' She said while throwing her head back, giving him more space for his endless fun ''They'll notice our absence''

"No, I acted like a poor boy just now, and they'll think I just ran away somewhere in search of peace," he said. The two met again, nose touching, Ginny's feet floating as Harry held her in the air so that they were at the same height, increasing the pressure and pressing her against the door even more. For a second, she thought they would end up breaking the wood and falling on the other side, like two stooges. ''Well, I technically ran away in search of peace ... ''

"Don't say those romantic things" she said, blushing like a tomato, even though it was idiot. Harry always said these stupidly cute things at random times, which made her feel embarrassed like a little girl. "And what is the excuse for me to be gone?"

''I don't know ... colic? Menstruation? Do any of those things women have to use to escape from places?'' Harry commented laughing, winking at her before kissing again, with all that ferocity from before ''I just need time with you '' Ginny melted, sighing with the kisses and letting go of all that sentimentality that burned in her chest.

She knew what Harry meant, she also needed a time away from everything, a time where nothing else mattered but him, where they didn't need to wear masks or armor to deal with situations. That moment when the two understood each other perfectly, getting naked even if they were dressed, without shame in exposing their minds to each other. That moment that was theirs and no one could steal.

 **'Cause baby, I know what you know  
****We can feel it**

Then no other words were heard in there, at some point Harry laid them on a couch in the room and stood over Ginny, kissing any part he could reach without having to move much.

She took off his suit, leaving only the white shirt, playing with the buttons while sighing with the kisses he gave in her skin. It was all so needy, that the two looked like hungry animals, marking each other as if to claim them for themselves.

Ginny thanked her for listening to Fleur and putting on a skirt, as her boyfriend's hand reached her panties much more easily than it would have if she had put on her jeans. ''Shit'' She moaned, biting her cheek and losing consciousness.

Harry lifted his head from the curvature of her breasts, smiling all proudly, his lips and cheeks all smeared with red lipstick, which made her wonder, how was she at that moment.

But it didn't matter, nothing mattered in there, not when Harry was making her lose her head like that, and when he sighed and moaned in her ear saying nice words, that if it was another time she would make some joke that he was so romantic when was excited. There was nothing but them, raw and open to each other.

**And all our pieces fall  
** **Right into place  
** **Getting caught up in a moment  
** **Lipstick on your face  
** **So it goes**

"Presentable to go back there?" Harry said, turning to her and adjusting his tie, before running his hand through his hair in an attempt to lessen the mess.

''Yes'' She replied, barely looking at him through the mirror she carried in her bag, going over her lipstick and wiping off any smudges that still lingered on her face ''You go first, I'll stay awhile and I can use the excuse of being just breathing'' He nodded, kissing her cheek before leaving the room.

After a few minutes, a check again on her look, and more makeup to cover the marks on the skin of her neck, Ginny came out, looking as good as she could get, walking among people and following where her mother was, getting relieved that no one cared much about knowing where she was.

Harry, who was a few steps away, was red as a tomato, wiping his face awkwardly, seeming to control himself not to look at Ginny, who wanted to laugh the moment she saw the blood red spot on his lips and cheek.

"Harry, what the fuck?" George, who hadn't laughed in a while, said, holding up a laugh

''I didn't know you liked makeup, Harry'' Ginny commented, approaching her with brown eyes shining with amusement ''The color looks pretty on you'' The lipstick wasn't coming off completely, just smudging with every hand he took gave, which made it even more comical

''Dude, if you wanted to have some time for touch-ups, it was just talking, we wouldn't judge you'' Lee said ''But I think you'd look better with a darker color'' Everyone around him laughed, even Harry who managed to clean his face

"Ginny, maybe you can lend me your kit next time" Harry said

''Of course, a bright shadow and a good illuminator would make you look better in the pictures'' She blinked, all playful and provocative, biting her own blood-red lip slightly, and happy to have slightly ignorant siblings for not noticing these small details.

When George and everyone else started talking about any trivial matter, Ginny got close enough to Harry to reach his suit pocket, sliding the fabric from her hands to the other location, then removing her hand and smiling at her boyfriend, who frowned and looked curiously at his pocket, now slightly heavier.

The redhead withdrew, walking slowly away from them and barely managing to smile when she heard Harry's exasperated sigh, not restraining herself and looking over her shoulder, only to see him with his eyes closed and his cheeks turning red, but this time, it didn't look ashamed. As if he knew he was being stared at, he opened his green eyes, much darker and brighter than usual, which made Ginny smile victoriously, continuing her parade through the hall - this time, without panties.

 **I'm yours to keep  
****And I'm yours to lose  
****You know I'm not a bad girl, but I  
****Do bad things with you  
****So it goes**

**HARRY POTTER**

Still - very much - affected by the black lace in his pocket, Harry sat in the bar table, happily already out of the Ministry event, feeling much freer from all the looks in him and all those questions that never seemed to end or a good answer.

It was a muggle bar, where the only people who recognized him were those who were accompanying him, and the bartender, who was an abortion, but who didn't seem to care much about Harry being there.

''Everyone is looking at you'' He whispered to Ginny beside him, filling her glass with the water she had asked for, and then, doing the same with his own glass, buying time so they could have those close moments without anyone suspecting it.

"It's not true," she replied.

But Harry could point out at least five guys who couldn't take their eyes off her, looking almost like clouds with Gin's every move. And he didn't blame them, it was really hard to take his eyes off her that night - like all the others, that he needed to force himself not to be staring at every part of it.

**Met you in a bar  
** ******All eyes on me, your illusionist**

Harry was happy, for the first time in almost a year, he had managed to spend more than a month happy, as when he was in the sixth year and lived those sunny weeks with Ginny by his side. But this time, it was weeks turning into months.

She had scared him to hell by jumping into that lake, and as much as he thought she should have a little rest, it was terrifying just to imagine that Ginny could be trying to take her life or anything. Those few seconds - which seemed like hours - that her body did not appear in the middle of the dark water that shone at night, Harry almost went crazy, barely able to reason properly. He would hardly be able to survive if she died.

There were already so many deaths to endure, that if Ginny was gone too ... no, Harry thought, he probably would have died together.

''I think they might be looking at you too'' She replied, in that cheeky tone that only Ginny could do ''The guy on the left, looks really impressed with you'' Harry laughed, amused by the man a few years older, winking at him

''I'm interested in making only one person look at me'' He spoke softly, enjoying the mess on the table while Ron, Lee, George and Percy discussed their orders

Ginny did not answer, Hermione - who was looking at them suspiciously - started a banal conversation, leaving Harry to rest his head on the cushioned wall of the booth, looking at everyone at the table.

It was good that George had made a joke or two again, and that Ron managed to drag Lee with them again, even Percy, seemed convinced to make everyone feel ... more relieved.

Everyone was doing a good job, however, none of them managed to do one percent of what Ginny did, even if they didn't even realize it. And Harry might sound like a corny romantic she always said he was when he was aroused, but there was no doubt that she was the main cause of him being able to breathe again - and he was not aroused now.

 **All eyes on us  
****I make all your gray days clear, and**

"So, Harry, whose lipstick was it?" George asked, looking a lot less tense than hours ago

''Was it that blonde who was talking to you? Because if it is, bud, you were lucky man'' Lee teased, raising his eyebrows and winking maliciously, making Harry laugh.

Ginny's nails hit the table at a calm and controlled pace, but Harry would bet his fortune that she was giving everything she could to be as serious as possible, even though her brown eyes were burning like embers.

"It wasn't hers" he said. They had dealt with keeping it a secret, and apart from the part he couldn't grab it at any time, it wasn't too bad. Doing things without having to explain and having to deal with millions of questions and opinions was a relief, but Harry hardly ever knew what to do when someone talked to him about another woman.

''So, who? Or did you really start wearing makeup now?'' Ron said, smiling at the waiter who placed the orders in front of each other, taking a little longer when he placed the chicken salad for Ginny. Harry had to wrinkle his napkin to keep from rolling his eyes and laughing.

He didn't blame them for thinking she was beautiful, but it was quite intrusive how they looked at her breasts or how they made her look like a piece of meat and nothing else.

''Yeah Harry, who?'' Ginny said, filling her mouth with her colorful salad and pieces of chicken, looking at him curiously, proving to him that her eyes were burning like embers. And he knew it was not excitement, because he had seen another moment like that when they were in the Leaky Cauldron and a witch flirted with him. Ginny looked like an angry cat at his side.

But it also had that spark of amusement, because unlike the Leaky Cauldron day, now it would have to explain itself.

''Just ... '' He started, trying to think of something correct to say, biting his cheeks to keep from laughing ''I was just trying on lipsticks ... what can I say? These events make me do things to stay away for a while'' He shrugged

''Mate, as much as I understand you, I'm crazy there too, but you could have told us'' Ron said.

''Yes, that blonde was really hot, and I think she was quite willing to make you have an empty mind'' And this time, after Lee's comment, Ginny's nails sank into Harry's thigh, which he swallowed fright and tried his best not to express any reaction.

 **I wear you like a necklace  
****I'm so chill but you make me jealous**

The conversation continued between everyone, Ginny's nails eased but her hand remained there, a little territorial, but nothing that Harry would ever complain about. Everyone was entertained with mundane things and maybe it was the least stressful time they had in the whole day, which was great and soothing.

Hermione would occasionally look at Ginny's interactions with him, but the two were great actors and made things seem just friendly, and simple, even though her panties were still in his pocket - now that he had dropped his suit , it was in his pants pocket - and the redhead's bold hand occasionally fell on his thigh and went up far more than the respectable among friends. Ginny also made her charm, throwing her hair over her shoulder and laughing out loud, lifting her chin and showing her creamy neck. It seemed normal and natural to anyone, but Harry always had to look away when that little show started, not wanting any part of his body to wake up.

''What are you going to do now?'' George asked, drinking what should be, his fourth muggle beer, looking at the younger ones

''Harry and I are going to do auror training'' Ron said, and Harry nodded ''Shacklebolt offered and ... I don't know, we just accepted ''

''But you didn't do the NIEM'' Hermione replied

'' I think saving the Wizarding world is proof enough, Mione, but thanks for your concern'' Harry said, laughing weakly and taking a sip of Gin's soda, which was clearly a mistake, as everyone looked at the scene

"Do you share drinks now?" George said, faster than Hermione who narrowed her eyes

''Er .. I ... '' Harry was barely able to formulate the rest of the sentence, blaming the beers for that for that.

"Potter, if you wanted a soda, just tell me and I would ask you. I know the waiter was beautiful and all, but you don't have to be ashamed'' Ginny joked, smiling all mischievously ''Stay for you, I'll get another one'' And then she got up, as normal as possible

''Harry, are you surprising us today, one hour putting on lipstick, the next time embarrassed by the waiter? Mate, I don't recognize you anymore'' Ron said, seeming to have even more fun ''And look, we spent almost a year living together in a small space''

''Does anyone else want anything?'' Ginny said, her smile never leaving her blood red lips ''If you want, I can try to make him say the name to you'' She looked at Harry, looking as amused as ever

"Thank you, but I'll let this one go" Harry replied, winking and lifting her can of soda.

After Ginny left, wiggling and fussing with her hair with a widespread knowledge that it was making him have to clench his teeth and close his eyes, Harry sighed, barely paying attention to the stupid jokes the boys were making, or that even Hermione was laughing and playing with his face too.

"But now tell the truth, is there no one who is the _Chosen One_?" Lee said, eating George's fries

Putting his hand in his pants pocket just to feel the fabric against his fingers, Harry felt his heart racing, remembering each day of those past months that he had been with Ginny, each secret he shared with her, and each banal moment they had together. Like when she was embarrassed that he saw her wake up and hid under the cover, or when they talked about the Dursleys and she was - without him noticing - terrified by the news that they wouldn't let him eat and that Harry slept under the ladder

"I don't know," Harry said, shrugging. "Who knows?"

 **But I got your heart  
****Skippin', skip-skippin' when I'm gone**

[...]

"So, did anyone suspect?" Ginny asked, wrapping her arms around Harry's neck and standing on tiptoe to kiss him, pushing him to find her bed so the two of them would fall right there

''No, I think everyone bought the idea that I was just a little crazy today'' Harry replied, squeezing her waist so he could lift her on his lap, sitting on his girlfriend's childhood bed and kissing her back

''You look good in black'' she whispered in the middle of the kiss, running her hands all over his suit before starting her quest to get him out of the way.

Soon Harry's shirt fell to the floor, as did Ginny's, the lacy bra was clearly premeditated by her, but he didn't care, he loved to think she wanted him as much as he did her, planning the attack. He turned them over, laying her in the middle of the pillows and kissing her ankles, calves, knees, thighs, until she reached the middle, still hidden by the black fabric of the skirt, but naked underneath, shiny as a silver piece. Harry salivated.

"You look perfect in black too," he said.

 **Come here, dressed in black now  
****So, so, so it goes**

It was not long before Gin's loud moans tested the silencing spell that Harry cast under her door, his shoulders burned with her nails against his skin, and every time she pulled his hair, it was as if Harry might have his head split in half if he dared to walk away.

Those moments were always intoxicating, with her being overwhelming and loud, moaning his name as if it were the only prayer that could save her, squeezing him between her thighs and arching almost to heaven. Harry could stay there for hours, days, centuries, just tasting and smelling, and listening to the noises that echoed in his mind whenever they were unable to spend time together.

In those moments, when he couldn't just grab her hand and get it out of everyone's eyes, Harry regretted being secretly dating, but then Ginny would tease him and play with his mind until Harry could barely formulate a complete sentence. - without even touching him - and he was enjoying all that secret again, having fun with his goddess who would clearly lead him to his death.

''Up'' Ginny groaned, clenching her nails even further and pulling him by the shoulders ''I need you here'' And with that, Harry almost came in his pants.

They had already done this, a few weeks ago when Ginny came into his room saying that she had had a nightmare and just wanted to sleep with him. Harry knew it hadn't been premeditated, but it had been so good, so perfect, that even though it had been a few days, it still seemed unreal.

The rest of the clothes disappeared in the next instant, and a tangle of mouth, hand and sighs made them fall back on the bed, Ginny hugging him with her legs around his waist, while he disappeared inside her, in the same movement that took him from paradise to hell in milliseconds, feeling her nails dig into his back again and watching her arch with much more intensity.

 **Scratches down your back now  
****So, so, so it goes**

The pace was not as frantic as two nights ago that the two were angry and close to exploding with lust, but it was also not calm and peaceful as the first time, it was just right and perfect, making them touch in the right places that caused louder moans, as Harry's mouth wandered wherever he reached, while he felt her hands mapping him with the usual curiosity.

He didn't even care about the scars or any other marks because it was so ... natural, to be naked in front of her, in every way. It was as if all barriers fell and there was only the two of them again, as if no one could interrupt them in that paradise they had created for themselves.

Ginny managed to heal him far more than any healing potion or spell.

 **You did a number on me  
****But, honestly, baby, who's counting?  
****I did a number on you  
****But, honestly, baby, who's counting?**

''Fuck'' Harry moaned as she pressed herself against him, her thighs encircling him even more as she turned them over, standing on top like an incredible goddess she was, precariously tying her hair and biting her red-stained lip

''I've been thinking about it a lot of the time'' she said, adjusting herself on top of him and resting her hands on his chest, before starting to ride him as if she were after the biggest reward somebody could offer to her. Harry was barely able to contain his own moans every time she touched him again, feeling the pressure build more and more at the base of spine, his vision starting to blur, getting lost in the sea of freckles that ran from her lap to breasts for Ginny's belly.

He felt bewitched.

His hands tightened on her hips, increasing the pressure and speed, aware that he would possibly mark her, but so lost in the sensations that perhaps if he loosened his grip, he would pass out. His toes curled, holding on as tightly as possible, even though he felt her getting hotter and tighter around him.

''Harry'' Ginny moaned, throwing her head back.

He just needed to wait a little longer. Once again she fell again, putting him fully inside.

Twice, and Harry thought he was capable of dying.

Three, he found himself in paradise.

There was no fourth time.

 **You did a number on me  
****But, honestly, baby, who's counting?  
** **Who's counting?  
****One, two, three**

Ginny screamed, falling flat on his sweaty chest, looking as soft as gelatin, not that Harry was far from it, feeling like he was floating as his balls softened, just like Ginny around him.

The feeling of peace that hit him was so great that Harry could barely contain the tremors in his thighs, hugging his girlfriend's small body to steady himself on the ground, breathing in the floral scent mixed with sweat and seeing stars behind his eyes.

''I love you'' He was the one who spoke first, after his soft cock slid out of her, causing him to shiver.

''I love you too'' Ginny replied, hugging him too and resting her head on top of his heart, listening to the beat at the same pace as her, fast and almost breaking his chest. Harry was alive, as alive as she was, and he was there, with her. She was his.

The man squeezed her even more, returning to the earth and feeling all that explosion of feelings that always happened when he was beside her, above, or below her. Happy to hell to be there.

Ginny was alive, curled up in him like a tame cat, with him. He was, fucking until the last seconds of his life, hers.

**So it goes..**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> playlist hinny: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1fULhFtMkxoGZWXRxahN66?si=RX2H2UHVSKGr3Pkh_pnpxQ


	7. Gorgeous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took two months, but I finally wrote the Gorgeous chapter.  
> Remembering that it is not a continuous fanfic, so this is my other version, of how Hinny got together.  
> Also, this was the first chapter I wrote in just one day, and I really love it. I hope you love it as much as I do!

**You should take it as a compliment  
That I got drunk and made fun of the way you talk**

It had been almost a week since Ginny had slept well, with all those nightmares, tremors, and memories, her mind was too loud to be able to close her eyes and be able to properly rest. The days went by too slowly and she got tired during the day, but at night, the demons came out under her bed and inside her closets, and she was terrified by the image of Harry dying, her brother being buried, her entire family dying... That is why the nights started to be much longer.

It had been a week since - in all - she had less than 10 hours of sleep, and her body was starting to show signs that she was sick; she no longer ate, and she barely had the strength to lift an iron pot without feeling that the body would succumb to the floor.

Molly couldn't take it anymore, after seeing Ginny almost pass out for the fifth time a week, and made that sleep potion they drank only in the worst cases, with that awful smell and strange color. But there was no way out if she didn't take it.

‘’You’ll feel better after you take it and go to sleep.’’ Her mother said, filling the cup for her daughter and handing it over.

The potion really made you sleep, but as one of the effects before knocked someone over in bed, was to make them a little drunk and lost, and Ginny started saying things she would never say soberly.

Fortunately she didn't tell her mother that she thought that mustard yellow coat that her mother was wearing was ridiculous, but Harry however - who was looking after her that day - had to put up with her drunken and crazy complaints.

‘’You talk in a funny way.’’ She said, barely able to keep her eyes open, running her index finger over his lips and laughing at the strange sensation on her fingertip.

‘’How do I talk?’’ He asked, sitting next to her on the couch, seeming to wait patiently so that he could take her to bed and also be able to rest. Molly wished she could have stayed and helped Ginny, the potion really made the person lost and barely able to walk, but Harry had applied, as always, as a gentleman.

''You pout to speak, as if you were speaking French.'' Ginny laughed, trying to imitate the movement with her own lips. 'It’s cute.''

‘’Thanks, I think.’’ Harry laughed too, pushing her finger away from his mouth.

‘’You know, when you pout, I always think about kissing you.’’ She admitted, without any shame, staring into his mouth now.

**You should think about the consequence  
Of your magnetic field being a little too strong**

She and Harry were… Ginny wasn't sure. One hour he said that he liked her and that he had missed her, and the next hour he ran away every time she took a step towards him and tried to get closer. It was as if Harry was afraid of her.

Ginny then gave up, at least for now, deciding to pay more attention to her monsters, than to the confusion that Harry was.

This mess she loved.

‘’Your mouth is so beautiful... It curves up here and it looks like it’s a heart.’’ She put her finger on his lips again, feeling the cupid’s bow, well drawn and marked. ‘’Are you growing a beard?’’ Ginny asked, feeling a different texture on her fingertips at the top of his lip, just below his nose. The skin that was once smooth, now pricked her finger.

‘’I… I just thought it would be different.’’ Harry looked a little uncomfortable, moving back slightly and moving her finger away from his mouth again.

‘’Are you afraid of me?’’ Ginny blurted out, without thinking too much - not that she was thinking too much.

''What?''

‘’It looks like you’re afraid of me. I'm not a monster.’’ She snorted irritably, looking like a spoiled child, crossing her arms over her chest and looking up at the roof of her house, annoyed that Harry seemed so uncomfortable with just her touch. ''Are you getting out with someone? Someone older?’’ _Some veela_ , she wanted to complete, but luckily she still had some filter inside the potion’s troubled and cloudy mind.

**And I got a boyfriend, he's older than us  
He's in the club doing I don't know what**

‘’Where did you get that from?’’ Harry stared at her, having the decency to look at least shocked. ‘’When would I have gotten a girlfriend?’’

‘‘I don’t know, you haven’t been around for many hours, so you could easily have found someone.’’ She still didn’t look at him, now facing the fire crackling in the fireplace in front of her. ‘’And that would explain why you seem to be hating me so much.’’

''I do not hate you! Merlin, where did you get that from?’’ He seemed to find it funny, but continued with a serious face. ‘’I just thought that you and your family needed some time, and… I’ve got some things I need to… I’ve been busy.’’

‘’So busy that barely talks to me anymore.’’ She said, dramatically, and later she would blame the potion for being so sentimental.

‘’I just thought you needed time alone.’’ Harry admitted, a little low, as if it were a secret.

‘’Urg, you and that kind of good man.’’ She rolled her eyes. ‘’I hate you for that.’’

**You're so cool it makes me hate you so much  
(I hate you so much)**

‘’Now you’re the one who hates me.’’ Harry continued to look amused, and this time she looked at him. ''I do not hate you.''

‘’I think I need to lie down.’’ She said, feeling like she was about to cry. Why she would cry, Ginny didn't know, but it was as if the potion was activating all of her feelings. ‘’And you can sit this gentleman ass here, I can do it myself.’’

‘‘Don’t be stubborn.’’ Harry stood up anyway, much faster than she did and on top of that, holding her hand to help. ‘’You are drunk.’’

''I'm not. Besides, I’m not being stubborn, I’m just trying to get rid of you right away.’’

‘’I thought you liked my company.’’ He continued to hold her hand - Ginny didn’t have the strength to climb the stairs alone, or pull her hand back towards her - and the two were slowly heading to her room. ‘’And in my way of talk.’’

‘’I don’t like it anymore, not when you don’t like me.’’ She sighed, her chest looking like it hurt with that silly insecurity that Harry was no longer her man.

He said there would be no time to meet other women during the hunt, but now that he was free, nothing stopped him. And he was even growing a beard and dressing better... There should be a huge line of women behind him now, and Ginny would be lucky if she was at least in line.

‘’ _I don’t like you?_ You're going crazy.’’ Harry finally laughed, low so as not to wake anyone, and opened the door to her room for them to enter.

‘’But that isn’t what you show.’’ She turned on him, furious. ‘’You’re barely on my side!’’

‘’I’m always on your side. I just… I just need some time to-- ’’

‘’--Do you want to know, Harry?’’ Ginny regained strength from her wounded pride and broke free from him, leaning on the door to make the world spin a little slower. ‘’You’ve ruined my life too much, now you can go back to your row of slender, tall, hot and older women. Have fun.’’ And before he could say anything, she closed the door.

**Whiskey on ice, Sunset and Vine  
You've ruined my life by not being mine**

‘’Ginny, open this door and let me talk to you.’’ Harry asked, his voice low against the dark wood. ‘’Or at least let me help you, I already took this potion, I know it will be impossible for you to find your bed without falling.’’

''Stop being such a gentleman and at least once in your life go mind your own business!'' She knew she was being unfair, but something inside her was boiling, and honestly, Harry made her a little crazier than that potion who spun the world at a sickening speed, and who made the floor at Ginny's feet disappear.

Her mind was barely able to work without making her want to cry compulsively.

‘’Gin… please.’’

‘’I hate you so much.’’ She admitted, resting her forehead on the door, feeling exhausted. ‘’Running away from me as if I were Voldemort.’’ Later, she would realize that this was the first time she had said his name. ‘’I hate you so much for leaving me.’’

''Gin…''

''It is true. I hate you for not noticing me earlier, for not taking me to that stupid yule ball-- ’’

‘’--I can take you to a ball now.’’

‘’How, when you barely like me to touch you?’’ She spoke louder, banging her forehead against the wood of the door, unable to get out of there and go to bed.

‘‘Ginny, damn it, let me help you get into bed and tomorrow we’ll discuss it. ’’ Harry looked annoyed, slowly lowering the door latch. ‘’I’m not going to declare myself to you while you are drunk and believe that I hate you.’’

‘’If you go into that room, I swear I’ll kill you.’’ A treacherous tear fell from her eyes.

‘’Ginny, I don’t hate you, for Merlin’s sake, I just don’t know what to do.’’ He admitted, and the door latch returned to normal. ‘’I can’t even look at you without thinking that I want to die by your side! But I… your family was destroyed, and it was because of me, and I don't want to look like an intruder in that delicate moment, bloddy-hell!’’ Harry knocked on the door and sighed, looking also exhausted. ‘’Let me help you at least lie down.’’

‘’I can’t look at your pretty face right now.’’ She admitted. ‘’I am furious that you are no longer mine.’’ The potion really did away with any filter and any coherent line of thought of the person taking it. ‘’I hate you for being so beautiful, and definitely making some woman happy around the world.’’

**You're so gorgeous  
I can't say anything to your face  
'Cause look at your face  
And I'm so furious**

''You're drunk, Gin.'' Harry whispered, which made her hate him even more. How could he invalidate her feelings so easily? ‘’Let me help you. You know you need help. And then, I swear to disappear from your face and only appear when you want to talk.’’

‘’This is the problem!’’ She banged her fist on the wood, not afraid to wake the other members of the house. ''You vanish! You always expect me to do something! I’m doing it now, I’m saying what I’m feeling--’’

‘’--You are drunk and thinking that I have another woman, that I don’t like you anymore, that-- ’’

‘’--So prove me otherwise!’’

‘’Ginny! I don’t want you to touch me because I feel like I’m going to die if I let you touch me!’’

‘’Wow, now it’s better.’’ She said sarcastically.

‘’Ginny, understand something, I went crazy imagining you throughout the hunt, wondering what you were doing, wondering what was going on, and I got even more crazy when I saw you again. I'm crazy right now, thinking how badly I want to break this fucking door to care you and get you to sleep, because you haven't slept in a week because you saw horrible things, and all because you were on my side. Ginny, while I want to take care of you, I don’t know how, because you’re sick from something I caused.’’ Harry also exploded, seeming not to care if he woke up all over London.

‘’You caused it !? URG, go away Harry.’’

‘’No, open that bloody door and let me help you.’’

''No, _go away._ '' She tried to force herself to push the door and stop him from entering, but Harry was much stronger than her drunk body, and soon he was inside the room, his cheeks red and hair looking like it had gone through a gale.

‘’Are you crying?’’ Harry automatically lowered his guard and his forehead seemed to frown in concern.

'‘No.’’ Ginny hid her face in her hands, crying even more, too exhausted to look at Harry and deal with it. She just wanted to go to sleep! And the boyfriend back! 

**At you for making me feel this way  
But what can I say?  
You're gorgeous**

‘’Ginny… come here.’’ Harry hugged her, even though Ginny didn’t want to and tried to pull away, everything seemed to slow down a little. ‘’Sorry for running away, I was worried that it was causing you pain.’’

‘’ You caused more pain by not staying with me!’’ She said, muffled by the blue T-shirt he wore, feeling the tears come out involuntarily, as if all that was missing was for Ginny's body to declare defeat.

‘’Do you still want me to leave?’’ Harry whispered.

‘’I want you to put me to bed.’’ She admitted, feeling her feet step on the clouds instead of the wooden floor. ‘’I feel like I’m going to fall.’’

‘‘I’ll hold you back.’’ Harry slid his arms under her, taking her like a baby, and led her toward the bed, with Ginny barely feeling her arms and fingertips. ‘’Sleep, and we’ll talk tomorrow.’’ He covered her, made sure she was comfortable, and then kissed Ginny on the forehead.

Her body thanked her for the softness of the mattress, and she even wanted to ask Harry to stay a little longer, but Ginny already felt her eyes heavy and her exhausted mind barely able to articulate a simple thought, before finally falling asleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ginny woke up in what seemed like days later, feeling her body heavy and sore from sleeping for so many hours, in addition to the unbearable headache that reminded her of a hangover.

She remembered a few things, she remembered sitting on the couch with Harry, him helping her up the stairs, him saying something about wanting to run away from her or her saying he was running away... It was a tangle of meaningless words in her memory, it just ended up with Ginny remembering him putting her to sleep.

After gaining the strength to get up and do everything she was used to doing in the morning, she went down for another day.

Ginny helped in the kitchen, talked to George, picked carrots, took care of the gnomes, helped keep Fred's things, talked to Ron, to Charlie, went to visit Bill and call him to try to get George out of the room... It was an ordinary day. Until Harry showed up there.

The atmosphere between them seemed tense, almost terrifying, and even when her mother hugged Harry tighter than usual and thanked him for coming over and bringing her some things she had asked for, Ginny thought Harry looked upset.

He spoke to everyone, even George, and made sure to help Ron pack his suitcase for the trip to Australia, before finally stopping in front of Ginny. She had even given up, thinking that he was once again running away from her, that maybe that beard growing and well buttoned, well ironed and branded should be for another girl instead of her. She had read in Witch Weekly that Harry had a long line of suitors.

**You should take it as a compliment  
That I'm talking to everyone here but you**

‘’Hi.’’ He said, biting the corner of his lip, looking nervous. ''Sleep well?''

‘’Like an angel.’’ She shrugged. ''It's a strong potion.'' Harry nodded, shifting nervously on his heels.

‘’Want any help with that?’’ He pointed to the box in her arms, Ginny denied it.

"I can handle it, I just need to take this to the attic." The two continued to stare at each other, Harry nodded again and Ginny bit her cheek, not quite sure what to say or what to do, wanting Harry to take the first step . Just for a change. ‘’I really need to get rid of this.’’ She turned and walked to the attic, irritated by his silence.

''Sorry about yesterday.''

‘’I don’t know what happened yesterday.’’ She told the truth.

‘’We fought.’’ Harry followed her.

‘’Wow, were you able to talk to me without jumping out of a window?’’ Ginny said before she could stop it, feeling the irritation installed in the back of her mind.

‘’Ginny, stop, that’s not true.’’ They continued together on the way to the attic, Harry now beside her.

‘’Harry, it’s okay, really, I understand that you don’t want and-- ’’

''--I do not want?! Ah Ginny, please!’’ Annoyed, she dropped the box of trinkets on the floor anyway, the lack of light in the attic forcing her to force her eyes slightly to focus on Harry.

‘’So what the fuck do you want?’’

‘’I want you, shit!’’ He held his hands up. ''I want you. It is hard to understand?''

''YES! Because your signals are the most confusing!’’ She could barely contain that fire in her chest that Harry always made her feel when they were fighting, or flirting. It was almost the same.

‘’Ok, I’ll make this clearer.’’ And as if it were something common for both of them, he kissed her.

**And you should think about the consequence  
Of you touching my hand in the darkened room**

It was an explosion of several things inside Ginny, of happiness, anger, affection, passion, irritation, insecurity. All at once, and she could hardly think of everything without returning the kiss with a strength she didn't even imagine she had, spilling all that confusion in the middle of the kiss.

Kissing Harry seemed like the right thing to do, it seemed to fit more than anything she would try to do to ease her mind, but still, a part of her was irritated by his lack of words in the past few days.

So Ginny pushed him away.

‘’Did you decide you’re not good with words?’’ She wiped the corner of her mouth, feeling a little dizzy.

''I never was.'' Harry shrugged, fingers resting quickly on his lips.

‘’Do you go out kissing people when you don’t know what to say?’’

''Only you. Ron wouldn't like my kiss.’’ He smiled, and Ginny had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

''And who guarantees that I don't like your kiss either?'' She wouldn't give her arm to cheer, not when Harry had spent two weeks ignoring her, even after she saw him in Hagrid's arms and thought that love of her life was dead. It was a nightmare that a single kiss would not heal. She needed more.

‘’That wasn’t what it looked like.’’ Harry ran his finger over his lips again. ‘’And yesterday you said that every time I spoke, you wanted to kiss me.’’

''I was drunk with sleep.'' Damn potion, Ginny thought, ignoring the urge to grab Harry again.

‘’I remember… but you also told me a lot of other things, even that I was dating another woman.’’ Ginny’s chest burned with something like insecurity and jealousy.

''And you are?''

‘‘Nops.’’ Harry prolonged the S a bit. ‘‘Totally single.’’

**If you've got a girlfriend, I'm jealous of her  
But if you're single that's honestly worse  
'Cause you're so gorgeous it actually hurts**

''Good. It would be a shame for the woman you were dating, if you were kissing people instead of talking about how you feel.’’ Ginny tried her best to appear controlled, but everything inside her was spinning and falling.

‘’Ginny, I just didn’t want to make things worse for you.’’

‘’Worse how?’’ Honestly, there were few options for Harry on how to make her life worse that hadn’t already been made.

‘’I don’t know… I feel guilty for everything that happened.’’ He admitted, hands in his pockets and green eyes shining towards her. The little light that entered the room came from the cracks in the wood, and from the entrance to the attic, but even so, it wasn't much. ‘’I thought I should give you a break.’’

‘’And didn’t you even think to ask me that? I think it would be important to hear my opinion on this, don't you think?’’

‘’I was an idiot.’’

''Was.''

**Ocean blue eyes lookin 'in mine  
I feel like I might sink and drown and die**

They stared at each other, Harry's beautiful green eyes staring at Ginny as if she was worth so much more than his entire fortune, while she could still feel his lips on hers.

‘’I missed you.’’ She admitted, hugging her body as if she were afraid it would collapse in front of him.

Harry had that effect on her.

‘’Me too.’’ He swallowed. ‘’Did you like the beard? I heard that women like it.’’ Harry seemed anxious for her response, running his hand over where the hair was already showing. She wanted to laugh at it, suddenly feeling full of love.

‘’It’s… different.’’ She shrugged. ‘’You look beautiful.’’

‘’Thanks.’’ They continued to stare at each other, Ginny shifted on her heels and Harry looked like he was about to jump in front of a death spell again, such discomfort… Comfortable silence was silly.

‘’So… are we coming back?’’ She asked anxiously.

**You make me so happy it turns back to sad, yeah  
There's nothing I hate more than what I can't have  
And you are so gorgeous it makes me so mad**

‘’For me, sure.’’ He bit his bottom lip. ‘’I’ve gone crazy without you.’’

‘‘I think I’m more crazy when I’m with you.’’

‘’Is that good?’’ Harry frowned, looking a little concerned.

''Yes. It always feels like I'm more alive than before.’’ She shrugged. ‘’Don’t you feel that too?’’

‘’As if everything just felt right when I’m with you? Yes. I think I proved it when I came here two days in a row to fight with you.’’

‘’I’d prefer us to fight than you run away from me.’’

‘’Sorry, I sometimes feel guilty.’’ Ginny denied.

‘’It wasn’t you who killed my brother, Harry. Get it out of your head.’’ She took a step towards him. ‘’You are a victim, not the killer.’’

‘’I’m learning about it.’’ He also took a step forward. ‘’I like it when you touch me, by the way. I _really_ like it, in case it's not clear... Sometimes it's too much for me to take, but in a good way.’’

‘’Good, because it’s very difficult to date without touching.’’ She commented, feeling a little more confident than before, Harry laughed and nodded, slowly placing his hands on her waist and pulling her forward. ‘‘Promise that you won’t do this anymore.’’

‘’What, gorgeous?’’ Harry stared at her, very attentive. And she felt her stomach turn with the nickname ‘gorgeous’.

''Die. Fade. To run away. Hide things from me ... All of this.’’ Ginny put her hands on his face, tickling her palms with his beard growing.

‘‘I promise.’’ He lowered his face toward hers, and they were close enough for Ginny to smell Harry’s scent and his breath. ‘’I’ve been getting myself a house for the past few days..if you want to know, the door is always open for you.’’

‘’Are you going to talk and make that cute pout?’’ Ginny touched his lips with her finger, feeling him laugh and nod.

‘’Everything to make you kiss me.’’ And then they kissed again, which seemed like the first of many.

**Guess I'll just stumble on home to my cats  
Alone  
Unless you wanna come along**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think of!   
> and follow me on tumblr: @sweeethinny


End file.
